A Book
by trungkazama
Summary: The last two chapters are up!!!!!!!! Read and Review and tell me if you want a sequel... Jin and Ling are struck with tragedy when Ling visits a friend with cancer. R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

A BOOK  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
  
SUMMARY: JIN KAZAMA IS A WRITER IN COLLEGE AND WHILE HE STARTS WRITING HIS BOOK, HE MEETS A DISTURBED TEACHER NAMED KAZUYA MISHMA AND TOGETHER THEY HAVE A WILD ADVENTURE PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE  
  
THIS IS VERY DIFFERENT KIND OF HUMOR. IT'S DARK, BUT NOTHING TO BAD. (All characters are different!)  
  
Chapter 1 Title 1  
  
I hate this. I truly hate this class. My teacher Jun is the most boring teacher ever. I sit there class and hope for the best. Of course Julia, the go getter!! Always getting things right. Blah. I write her down as a character in my book. She'll the voice of reason. And get hit by a car. The class ended and I got up. I went around the school campus and went into the room. I've been so tired of school lately; I wish I could do something else. I then opened the file with my computer and started typing. My only release.  
  
AT THE SCHOOL  
  
Baek: Jun and I have been together for about 18 years now.  
  
Kazuya: Well that's great. I hope you had a wonderful time being a breeding machine.  
  
Baek: Hey we only have 3 children.  
  
Kazuya: Screw it, I'm tired and don't want talk to you.  
  
Baek: So Kazuya, how is your life.  
  
Kazuya: Thanks for asking, its not as wonderful as yours.  
  
Baek: You have to be so cynical all the time.  
  
Kazuya: Why don't you just go back to your happy little home of happiness?  
  
Baek: I would.  
  
Kazuya: What's stopping you?  
  
Baek: The fear of you ending up in streets dead. You haven't been yourself recently.  
  
Kazuya: Well I'm tired of it all.  
  
AT THE DORMS  
  
Ling: Hi Jin.  
  
There she was, Ling Xiaoyu. A good friend of mine that is well too perky. But lately I've seen a darker side her. Like she really has one. Her overwhelming perkiness seems gone.  
  
Jin: Oh yeah Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: Well I thought we should go to a book reading tonight. It sounds good.  
  
Jin: Well I guess.  
  
Ling: So onto a new subject. What kind of music are you into.  
  
Jin: does it really matter.  
  
Ling: Jin you need to lighten up, you're always so dark.  
  
Jin: It helps me feel better.  
  
Ling: Have you ever wondered why you don't have friends?  
  
Jin: I have you? Don't I? Or is it some form of unorthodox self pity that I got on you?  
  
Ling: It's a completely orthodox pity for you.  
  
Jin: *smiles*  
  
Ling: It's good to see you smile. You need to do it more.  
  
Jin: The time you see smile again, I've killed somebody.  
  
Ling: There you go being morbid again.  
  
Jin: What's your fascination with this situation?  
  
Ling: What do you think of me as Jin?  
  
Jin: I think of you as Ling Xiaoyu. A friend.  
  
Ling: Good. You have things clear. Jin I wish sometimes I wish you were more social.  
  
Jin: I'm social.  
  
Ling: You're the poster boy for anti-social. The brooding kid.  
  
Jin: Ling when has my status quo ever affected our friendship?  
  
Ling: It never has and never will but sometimes I worry about you.  
  
Jin: I'll be fine, I'm clean no drugs or alcohol on me.  
  
Ling: Jin, so what do you want to do now?  
  
Jin: You know I've always had a fascination with the school tea.  
  
Ling: *giggles* See Jin. You can be funny.  
  
Jin: I can be funny. But I don't like to be funny. I'm not funny.  
  
Ling: You know I think the tea has a history of killing people before.  
  
Jin: I bet so.  
  
Ling: Fascination with the tea is gone, it's a poison served to us by angry resentful teachers.  
  
Jin: Well that thought makes me feel better.  
  
Ling: I'm glad I could do such a good job with that.  
  
Jin: Well, have you ever wondering what is exactly inside a bologna ?  
  
Ling: Well I just know every makes a creamy paste.  
  
Jin: Well I mean, what, the eyes? The nose?  
  
Ling: Well would it be more of a strange obsession if we learned what's in the bologna?  
  
Jin: Obessions are good; they give you something to do on your spare time.  
  
Ling: Sometimes obsessions are the motives of a stalker.  
  
Jin: I wonder what if feels to be like a stalker. The wonderful concentration and the undying love of it in its own perverse way.  
  
Ling: It almost sounds like you say hey, let's all the perverted stalkers.  
  
Jin: I wasn't implying that. And they aren't perverted stalkers, just ordinary ones.  
  
Ling: Well I rather be stalked by a regular stalker than a perverted one.  
  
Jin: Good.  
  
Ling: But Jin the lines are blurred a perverted stalker is already said through the word stalker an undying loving devotion for this object and sometimes lead to perverseness.  
  
Jin: Speaking intelligent is fun with you like getting hit with a baseball bat.  
  
Ling: Make it a steel bat and I'll agree.  
  
Jin: Steel.  
  
Ling: I'm satisfied.  
  
Jin: I'm glad.  
  
Ling: Jin, have you ever wondered what is beyond this life?  
  
Jin: You seem to change a subject rather quickly.  
  
Ling: Just answer the question.  
  
Jin: Who knows?  
  
Ling: Well I mean I need something to talk about something.  
  
Jin: Well let's something philosophical cause my brain hurts.  
  
Ling: Poor Jin, should I get some band-aids for your boo boo.  
  
Jin: Funny Xiao.  
  
Ling: Okay then, what do you think about women?  
  
Jin: Well , what about them?  
  
Ling: What do you think there place in society is. Are they equal to you or just there to be a house wife?  
  
Jin: I've been offended. You think I'm a sexist pig.  
  
Ling: You never spoke of really anything. Jin the only time we spend together is when we watch those foreign movies you love so much.  
  
Jin: Well then how else do you want to spend time?  
  
Ling: I don't know.  
  
Jin: Well then there is no need to bring up this suggestion of yours.  
  
Ling: Well thanks Jin.  
  
Jin: Your utter sarcasm lately is not really like usual.  
  
Ling: Well who knows?  
  
Jin: So Ling, what about my foreign films, you got something against them?  
  
Ling: Some much reading in those films.  
  
Jin: Well I liked to read.  
  
Ling: I like to read too but I don't want to read when I'm in a movie theater.  
  
Jin: You had to read in Lord of The Rings  
  
Ling: They are fast scenes. And the book was incredible.  
  
Jin: I feel the movie did no justice to the book.  
  
Ling: What are you talking about? You haven't read the book yet.  
  
Jin: Yeah but it makes me sound culture when I always know what is going and make and form fake opinions of things that I don't even know about.  
  
Ling: Is that how you pass off being so smart Jin?  
  
Jin: Yup.  
  
Ling: I always thought you had some fetish.  
  
Jin: And where would you get this?  
  
Ling: You would seem like a guy to have a fetish.  
  
Jin: Well I'm glad to say I'm fetish free.  
  
Ling: That always makes me feel better.  
  
Jin: Well let's go out and eat something. That will resolve your little problem with the, I don't think we spend enough time with each other.  
  
Ling: Well that's great. And we should get some bologna and some tea.  
  
Jin: Sounds delicious Xiao.  
  
CHAPTER 2 RESLOUTION 


	2. Tis the Adventure, Carpie Diem To The Da...

CHAPTER 2 LOVELY UNDER THE SKIN  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own tekken.  
  
The class was ending and I headed for the door. Of course, my teacher Mr. Mishima stopped me on the way. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, to get away from my teacher. But of course I had to be stopped.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, I really liked your work.  
  
Jin: Thank you sir.  
  
Kazuya: Well I was wondering where you work come from. It always is so dark. And don't give me the crap line; I've been through a lot in my life.  
  
Jin: That's the thing Mr. Mishima; I've been through nothing in life.  
  
Kazuya: this is my final class, I think we should talk.  
  
AT A NEARBY DINER  
  
Kazuya: Jin, have you ever experience love?  
  
Jin: Well.  
  
Kazuya: It's an uncomfortable situation?  
  
Jin: Well I've never talked about love with a teacher outside school.  
  
Kazuya: Well, that's something new.  
  
Jin: Have you ever experienced love Mr. Mishima?  
  
Kazuya: Oh, call me Kazuya. I asked the question first.  
  
Jin: No, I have never been in love.  
  
Kazuya: I've noticed in your writing, that your try to play romance into your stories. It's weak its, not real.  
  
Jin: Well thanks.  
  
Kazuya: Well it's understandable you're young. Kids your age talk of being in love but it is a blind visage for passion. They don't understand.  
  
Jin: So, Mr. Kazuya, have you ever been in love?  
  
Kazuya: I've been married before.  
  
Jin: Was it love?  
  
Kazuya: No it wasn't.  
  
Jin: You're having an affair with the dean's wife aren't you?  
  
Kazuya: And where would you hear of this?  
  
Jin: The dean's wife, Ms. Jun.  
  
Kazuya: Having you been spying?  
  
Jin: I always thought of it as some strange plot twist, but the more it sounded wilder and wilder; it started to make a lot more sense.  
  
Kazuya: Life isn't a story Mr. Kazama.  
  
Jin: I'm sorry.  
  
Kazuya: I want you to never speak of it again.  
  
Jin: You have my word.  
  
Kazuya: What is your new story going to be about?  
  
Jin: It's a novella actually.  
  
Kazuya: And what is this novel going to be about.  
  
Jin: Love.  
  
AT THE DORM ROOMS  
  
Ling: So Jin, what were you talking to Mr. Mishima about? Jin: Nothing, he was just interested in my writing.  
  
Ling: That's pretty awesome.  
  
Jin: I guess it was.  
  
Ling: Jin, you want to talk. You've been quiet.  
  
Jin: I'm fine. But I do have a question.  
  
Ling: Don't ask me the question if you had to be buried or alive or being slaughtered, I won't answer your question.  
  
Jin: Have you ever been in love?  
  
Ling: Jin, that was, surprising.  
  
Jin: I'm just asking have you ever been in love?  
  
Ling: To say, I wish I have experienced it, yes, but to say I truly felt the glory of love, no Jin. Why are you asking?  
  
Jin: I was just wondering.  
  
Ling: What did you talk to Mr. Mishima about anyways?  
  
Jin: It's nothing serious.  
  
AT A CAFÉ  
  
Ling: Jin always acting quite and stuff, I always have to beat him out for information Julia.  
  
Julia: I have no clue why. Well you are the only one he talks to anyways. Do you think that new Hwoarang kid is a girl?  
  
Ling: Why?  
  
Julia :I thought it would be kind of funny.  
  
Ling: What would be funny?  
  
Julia: Just follow me alright.  
  
Ling: Julia, your on drugs on aren't you?  
  
Julia: I am not; it's a natural drug in my body.  
  
Ling: Yes, a natural drug is produced in your body.  
  
Julia: That would be a kind of cool.  
  
Ling: I bet for you Julia.  
  
Julia: So Xiao, how are your grades holding up?  
  
Ling: Pretty good, I have a C in one class but Ms. Jun is crazy.  
  
Julia: She is.  
  
IN THE CAR WITH JIN DRIVING AND LING  
  
Jin: So, have you heard any good music lately?  
  
Ling: I saw some garage band, but it got weird when one guy in the crowd started bagging his head on the wall saying something about demons.  
  
Jin: Sounded fun.  
  
Ling: I wish you could have been there; we could have joined the crazy man in his exotic ritual.  
  
Jin: I've would've done it.  
  
Ling: I bet.  
  
Jin: So exactly where is this book reading?  
  
Ling: It should just be right on the corner.  
  
Jin: Alright, it seems the space to the corner is very far away. Let's have a small conversation to pass the time.  
  
Ling: Yeah, time for one of our insightful conversations. I'll start, hey watch out for that cat!!!!!  
  
Jin: What????!?! *hits a cat*  
  
Ling: Oh gosh!!!  
  
Jin: We hit a cat!!!  
  
Ling: What is a cat doing a road!?!?!?!  
  
Jin: Hey doesn't that look like Julia's cat?  
  
Ling: Oh man.  
  
Jin: We'll just say he ran into us!!!!  
  
Ling: Jin no one will believe a cat ran into a speeding car!  
  
Jin: Well.  
  
Chapter 3, Dead Things 


	3. Dead Things

CHAPTER 3  
  
DEAD THINGS  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
  
AT THE DORM ROOMS  
  
Ling: I can't believe you ran Julia's cat over!!  
  
Jin: I didn't mean to!!! And wait a minute, we both ran the cat over!  
  
Ling: Okay, so what do we do with the cat?!?!?!  
  
Jin: I have an idea.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Ling: Jin where did you put her cat?!?!  
  
Jin: I put it in Julia's room.  
  
Ling: YOU PUT HER DEAD CAT IN A ROOM WITH HER!! SHE LOVES THAT THING!  
  
Jin: Well I mean so we wouldn't have to feel awkward when she ask where her cat is.  
  
Ling: No she'll just go straight to, who killed Mr.Kittypoo.  
  
Jin: She named the cat Mr. Kittypoo. What kind of person would name their cat Kittypoo???!!?  
  
Ling: That's not the important part!!  
  
Jin: Alright. Then we  
  
Julia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MR. KITTYPOO!!!  
  
Ling: Good job Jin, she's in her dorm room and we could hear her! And Jin where did you leave Mr. Kittypoo?  
  
Jin: I just dropped it on her.. Bed!  
  
Ling: Jin!!! *hits him on the head*  
  
Jin: Ow.  
  
Ling: Okay what do we do now?  
  
Jin: We make a run for it!!!  
  
AT THE LAUNDRY ROOM  
  
Kazuya: Alright, I'm trying to be calm about this Dean.  
  
Baek: How can you be calm about this, you have a firearm in your hand!!!  
  
Kazuya: I just found this lying around and I was going to give it to the proper authorities!  
  
Baek: I bet!! *the door pops open and knocks the gun trigger and firing*  
  
Kazuya: Oh my @#$@#^&*@!!  
  
Jin: Mr. Mishima???  
  
Ling: What are you doing here? Oh my gosh, the Dean!!  
  
Jin: You shot the Dean! You must have loved Jun a lot!!  
  
Ling: You're having an affair with his wife?!?!  
  
Kazuya: Shut up Jin! I didn't shoot him, it was an accident. It was your entire fault! You opened the door that knocked the me into pulling the trigger.  
  
Ling: What was your hand doing on the trigger anyways!!?  
  
Julia: I found you guys!! Something happened to Mr.Kittypoo!!! Wait a minute, Mr. Mishima? Why are you carrying a gun?!?! The DEAN?!!? *Jin punches her out*  
  
Ling: What do we do with her?!?!?  
  
Kazuya: Well I don't plan on killing anyone else.  
  
Jin: Well neither do I. We killed Julia's cat.  
  
Kazuya: You mean the stupidest cat ever?!!??!  
  
Ling: Let's just get gather up and do something!!  
  
Kazuya: We do what every criminal does, run.  
  
Ling: Hey I'm not a criminal!!  
  
IN KAZUYA'S CAR  
  
Kazuya: Alright, we're on the lamb kids.  
  
Ling: If we get arrested, I'll tell everyone you guys were kidnapping me.  
  
Jin: What you were apart of this Ling. You've heard of baggage to a crime!! You're in the field of law.  
  
Ling: Jin, I think we just need to calm down and just, hope we don't get arrested.  
  
Jin: Alright, we sound like some comedy. We just have to be calm about this and just find a way to get out of this.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
AT THE DORM ROOM  
  
Jin: Well that was one heck of a night.  
  
Ling: Jin shut up. We're just lucky the Dean wasn't dead, and that he forgot about the whole incident.  
  
Jin: What happened to Julia?  
  
Ling: You must have hit her really hard. She forgot about it too.  
  
Jin: Well I'm going to get something to eat.  
  
Ling: Sure, I'm hungry as well.  
  
AT JUN'S CLASSROOM  
  
Jun: I can't believe you shot my husband!  
  
Kazuya: No one else knows.  
  
Jun: Kazuya, this can't continue anymore. That Kazama boy knows about us.  
  
Kazuya: Jun, you're the only thing I got left.  
  
Jun: You saw but you never mean it.  
  
Kazuya: Fine. Its over.  
  
Jun: Thank you.  
  
Kazuya: I'm just going to leave now.  
  
Jun: Kazuya, please don't take it hard.  
  
Kazuya: I'm fine Jun. I'm just fine.  
  
Jun: No your not.  
  
Kazuya: I FINE!  
  
Jun: You're not fine!!! You're going to get a drink tonight!  
  
Kazuya: Is it a crime? You're not my wife!!  
  
Jun: You do this every time you sulk Kazuya! Your going to get hurt!!  
  
Kazuya: Does it matter to you anymore?  
  
Jun: Don't you dare throw this back in my face! Just please don't be  
  
Kazuya: What? Sad? Masochist!?!?  
  
Jun: You are just horrible sometimes, you know that Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: I think I knew that already. 


	4. Gone Fishing

CHAPTER 4  
  
GONE FISHING  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Jin: Geesh, I'm failing math!  
  
Ling: Ms. Jun is crazy; I'm getting a C in her class.  
  
Jin: Well maybe we should plan a murder. We got away with one already, how about going for a number #2?  
  
Ling: Jin, we killed a cat. If it was a human being, it would probably be only manslaughter. If we kill someone now, we would be put on death row with the policy of three strikes and your out, because we were apart of Baek getting shot, as well as it being First Degree murder.  
  
Jin: Sometimes I wish you were majoring in math. Then you wouldn't have to talk as much.  
  
Ling: I feel so loved  
  
Jin: You should.  
  
Ling: What should I do with this warm feeling inside?  
  
Jin: You should bottle it up and sell it.  
  
Ling: yeah, Pure Ling happiness. No artificially flavorings added.  
  
Jin: Yup, now when kids are sad around the world, they can say, how about some Ling Happiness.  
  
Ling: It would make anyone's day.  
  
Jin: I'm so happy.  
  
Ling: I'm the one that suppose to be happy.  
  
Jin: And why can't I be happy.  
  
Ling: Because it doesn't have the yin and yang philosophy.  
  
Jin: But its symmetry.  
  
Ling: It's always about symmetry to you isn't?  
  
Jin: When will it never be about it?  
  
Ling: I'm soooo glad I didn't sleep in and spend my Saturday with you Jin. It so beats sleeping and just relaxing.  
  
Jin: Well you said okay to go fishing. And you always whine about that we don't' spend enough time. Well now we are spending time.  
  
Ling: Jin, its 2 in the morning.  
  
Jin: Have I told you have natural beauty?  
  
Ling: Don't even try to suck up to me.  
  
Jin: Well we're going to get some raw worms and fish!!  
  
Ling: You seem perky. You're never perky. You look like Jin but you too friendly. What have you done to Jin?  
  
Jin: I killed him in blind rage and somehow put his flesh over me.  
  
Ling: Jin I'm drinking coffee. No more talking.  
  
Jin: Alright.  
  
IN JIN'S CAR  
  
Ling: Okay so we're driving to the lake nearby.  
  
Jin: Yup, I already picked up the worms.  
  
Ling: That's what smells. I just thought you smelled that way in the morning.  
  
Jin: Yeah, it's an aftershave called Al' Fish.  
  
Ling: It almost sounds good as your idea for octopus cola.  
  
Jin: Hey it would have sold millions but of course you have stopped my plans.  
  
Ling: I told you the soda reeked.  
  
Jin: Have you ever wondering what it would be like to be a fish.  
  
Ling: Well that's the most interesting question you have ever asked me and I will have to really think about that one Jin.  
  
Jin: I enjoy your enthusiasm. It keeps me from going insane.  
  
Ling: Thanks Jin.  
  
Jin: You can call me jitterbug.  
  
Ling: That would be cute if I wasn't tired and annoyed.  
  
Jin: Ling, have you ever.  
  
Ling: Before you ask that question, really think about how I am going to answer that question of yours?  
  
Jin: I have never really thought of it like that.  
  
Ling: I'm glad I've opened a new horizon to you .  
  
Jin: My eyes are truly opened. I've seen the light.  
  
Ling: Shut up Jin.  
  
Jin: Xiao, have you ever what would happen if I took a vow of silence?  
  
Ling: Why would you take a vow of silence?  
  
Jin: To make life interesting.  
  
Ling: We'll it will be an excuse to get into those sign language classes for free.  
  
Jin: Who is against free stuff?  
  
Ling: Evil crazy people.  
  
Jin: Ling, aren't you suppose to be eating something?  
  
Ling: You didn't give me anything to eat you idiot.  
  
Jin: I have a snickers bar in the lower compartment.  
  
Ling: You really have your priorities straight.  
  
Jin: I also have cd's in my lower compartment.  
  
Ling: Jin, you're the smartest man alive.  
  
Jin: I thank you for the compliment but its not going to eat you out of fishing.  
  
Ling: Crap.  
  
Jin: Alright, while we are one the lake, don't rock the boat. I don't get plan to get wet at 5 in the morning.  
  
Ling: I didn't expect to be awaked by you at 1 in the morning. Don't you have any other friends to go fishing with?  
  
Jin: Actually no. You're my favorite person in the world Xiao.  
  
Ling: I would have liked that if I wasn't half asleep. And that comment was full of sarcasm.  
  
Jin: You can never go on without analyzing a situation.  
  
Ling: What kind of lawyer would I be without that skill?  
  
Jin: A nice one.  
  
Ling: Jin what is your real motive for bringing me on this fishing trip?  
  
Jin: I like to send time with you Xiao.  
  
Ling: And?  
  
Jin: I already asked everyone else and they said no.  
  
Ling: Thank you for finally telling the truth.  
  
Jin: No problem, won't plan do that once again.  
  
Ling: If I catch a bigger fish than, you have to promise to never do this to me ever again. Alright?  
  
Jin: But you're my favorite person in the world!!  
  
Ling: If you say that again, there will be no more of eating solid food.  
  
Jin: Yes mother.  
  
Ling: So, you want to stop anywhere to eat Jin?  
  
Jin: Well I know this great breakfast place.  
  
Ling: Let me guess, it's a great breakfast place, but it's actually a bed and breakfast and we get so happy we stay there until we learn that the inn keeper is a skits frantic and thinks he's mother is telling him to kill everyone. And the first notion the guy gets is to look in the shower where oddly I will be and die a horrible nudey death.  
  
Jin: I should have never let you watch Psycho.  
  
Ling: Yeah. Your right about one thing smart boy.  
  
Jin: Ling.  
  
Ling: Yes Jin?  
  
Jin: Do you like blueberry pancakes?  
  
Ling: I'm more of a waffle girl if I say so.  
  
Jin: Well that just ruins my plan.  
  
Ling: Of what?  
  
Jin: I don't know, did I have a plan in the first place?  
  
Ling: Did you or did you not?  
  
Jin: We sound like an old married couple.  
  
Ling: I hope not. I'm not getting married to you.  
  
Jin: That is what all the women say.  
  
Ling: Jin, have you married before? Are there kids are should be warned about.  
  
Jin: I tried to think of a witty comeback, sorry.  
  
Ling: Next time, leave me to the comebacks, you just suck at them.  
  
Jin: Fine.  
  
Ling: Alright, I love your little one liners.  
  
Jin: What else do you love about me?  
  
Ling: That your egotistical and strangely dark.  
  
Jin: Thanks.  
  
Ling: Remember, think happy thoughts.  
  
Jin: I would think happy thoughts, but I'm too egotistical.  
  
Ling: You're right another thing Jin. That's two in a row for you! So Jin, how is your booking doing?  
  
Jin: Its doing fine.  
  
Ling: Well that was a light and easy subject.  
  
Jin: Should we add more content to that subject to make you happy Xiao?  
  
Ling: Tell me something about your story!!  
  
Jin: Fine, two kids meet and fall in love. The end.  
  
Ling: That is stupid.  
  
Jin: Fine, I'll make the guy confused about if he wants to marry one girl or the other girl. The girl will, have been a man before a freak accident during a tonsillectomy this man gets surgically turned into a woman.  
  
Ling: Well that adds an odd twist.  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
Ling: that has the most stupidest story I have ever heard.  
  
Jin : I knew you were going to make fun of my ideas. That's all you ever do.  
  
Ling: I'm sorry Jin, will your small head ever forgive me?  
  
Jin: Yes. Yes it has.  
  
CHAPTER 5 BLACKMAIL 


	5. Blackmail

CHAPTER 5 BLACKMAIL  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Blackmail  
  
Jin: I need sleep. The mid-terms have fried my brains out.  
  
Ling: I had French fries.  
  
Jin: Was that really that important?  
  
Ling: Eh, I tried to make you feel better.  
  
Jin: I don't like French fries.  
  
Ling: Eh Jin, you don't like anything.  
  
Jin: I like many things!  
  
Ling: Well have you study for math?  
  
Jin: Ms. Jun is crazy; trying to study for her test is stupid.  
  
Ling: I like your way of thinking.  
  
Jin: Thanks, I'm proud of myself.  
  
Ling: That's great.  
  
Jin: So where are you going today?  
  
Ling: I'm having lunch with Steve.  
  
Jin: Oh..  
  
Ling: You don't like Steve because he got author of the month.  
  
Jin: I don't trust him.  
  
Ling: Okay, if there was a house burning down, would you save him or a casserole.  
  
Jin: Tell me what kind of casserole it is.  
  
Ling: Does it really matter?  
  
Jin: I just don't like him Ling.  
  
Ling: He's not a perverted stalker. I'm pretty sure of that.  
  
Jin: Eh, even if he was one, he's a poser.  
  
Ling: When did trendy lingo make it into your vocabulary?  
  
Jin: It's all in the pure madness and the hypocrisies of life.  
  
Ling: You always have to say something like that don't you?  
  
Jin: Well I'm a hypocrite. Are you?  
  
Ling: Sure Jin, I'm a hypocrite.  
  
Jin: I'm also; stale, boring, cynical, and I procrastinate.  
  
Ling: Well that is new great insight into the mind of Jin.  
  
Jin: You learn a new thing every day.  
  
Ling: I'll remember that from now on.  
  
Jin: You better.  
  
Ling: I'm frightened now Jin.  
  
Jin: I' m sorry Ling. I should go down into the darkest pits of myself and understand the part of me that frightened you.  
  
Ling: Your brand of sarcasm I would like to tune out.  
  
Jin: You have selective hearing?  
  
Ling: Wow, I wish I did so I wouldn't have to listen to you all the time.  
  
Jin: You know you love me!  
  
Ling: I love you Jin. You're like a dog to me.  
  
Jin: I've moving up the Ling chain, from scum to dead pet.  
  
Ling: How do you know I have a dead pet?  
  
Jin: How would I even know that you have a pet.  
  
Ling: Well other than a highly educated guess , as I emphasize highly or you're a crazy stalker.  
  
Jin: Exactly.  
  
Ling: I'm glad I've had this conversation with you Jin. But I got to go.  
  
Jin: You just want to get away.  
  
Ling: Over the years I have learned to get away by lying extremely well.  
  
AFTER MS.JUN CLASS  
  
Jin: What am I going to get in your class?  
  
Jun: Well Jin, you haven't done very well this semester, you got a D  
  
Jin: What? How did I get a D?!?!?!  
  
Jun: Well weren't doing that well on my tests.  
  
Jin: That is ridiculous!!! How can we pass a class when all we do is have impromptu quizzes all the time?!?!  
  
Jun: Well maybe you should go over what we learn everyday!  
  
Jin: But I don't have time for that, no one does!  
  
Jun: Really Mr. Kazama?  
  
Jin: Let me take a retake or something because my parents are going to kill me!!  
  
Jun: I'm not going to give you special treatment!!!!  
  
Jin: I need to get a good grade here! I could lost my scholarship because of how stupid you are!  
  
Jun: Excuse me?!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Jin: Ms. Jun, I'll expose you to everyone. The whole friggin' world!!  
  
Jun: It's over between me and Mr. Mishima!  
  
Jin: It doesn't matters, it happened. You can't change that!  
  
Jun: Are you blackmailing me Mr. Kazama?!?!  
  
Jin: Ding Ding, we have a smart one here!!! State the obvious why don't you?!?!?!  
  
Jun: I want you to get out of my room!  
  
Jin: What if I don't?!?!?  
  
Jun: Leave the classroom!!! I want you leave!!  
  
Baek: Excuse me, what is going on here?  
  
Jun: Mr. Kazama was just leaving.  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
Steve: So Ling.  
  
Ling: You can call me Xiaoyu.  
  
Steve: that's cool.  
  
Ling: So, I was actually interested in your writing.  
  
Steve: I'm glad.  
  
Ling: Actually I was talking to a good friend of mine, and he said that Mr. Poignant was your best peace of work.  
  
Steve: Its one of best? I didn't know people felt that way.  
  
Ling: Well it dead get published around the school.  
  
Steve: I'll give you a copy later. So Xiaoyu, tell me a little about yourself.  
  
Ling: Well I'm majoring in law and Jin hates when I talk to him about it. And.  
  
Steve: Oh, your friends with Jin Kazama?  
  
Ling: Yeah. So I'm Chinese and well, what else do you want to know.  
  
Steve: Well *checks his watch* I got to get going. But before you go, I'll get a copy of Mr. Poignant. Its in my car.  
  
Ling: Thanks Steve.  
  
AT THE DORMS  
  
Ling: You actually threatened to blackmailing Ms. Jun?  
  
Jin: It was sort of at the heat of the moment.  
  
Ling: No, it sounds as if you planned it.  
  
Jin: Did I ask you to analyze me?  
  
Ling: No but you were asking for it. Jin you could get in serious trouble if she presses charges!!  
  
Jin: Don't you think I know that already Xiao?  
  
Ling: You have this self- absorption about you Jin. You don't say it and you might not know it , but you are selfish.  
  
Jin: What does that have to do with what we are talking about Xiao?!?!  
  
Ling: You have this self-flaw about needing to feel special, to be different, to have this thing about you that makes you better than everyone else,  
  
Jin: Xiao, its human nature, to stand out!  
  
Ling: Jin, you had this piece of information on Ms. Jun. This made you special and was suppose to give you a right a better grade. Jin, life doesn't work out that way!!  
  
Jin: Xiao, I know what you are telling me already, I've psycho-analyzed the inner workings of my mind before Xiao, I don't need someone else too!  
  
Ling: Well then. I just came here to tell you. Steve story Mr. Poignant is a cheap piece of work plagiarized by a story of a man who wrote a book with the same title.  
  
Jin : Why didn't anyone else notice?  
  
Ling: The original version written by the real author never got printed. The real author is someone I met before. That is the only reason I went to have lunch with Steve.  
  
Jin: So then why don't you tell everyone. Why did you tell me first.  
  
Ling: Because you're my best friend.  
  
CHAPTER 6 REVOLUTIONS AND REVALATIONS 


	6. Triumphant as Fate

"Jin, Do you Believe in Fate?"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(thanks to all who reviewed!!)  
  
Summary: Its Halloween, Ms. Jun didn't press charges against Jin, but as abruptly left teaching the school. Ling and Jin friendship is on shaky ground but something strange happens. (in Xiao point of view)  
  
Ling: Julia, I want to eat breakfast!  
  
Julia: come on Xiaoyu I can't be late for my class!  
  
Ling: It's your class, not mine!  
  
Julia: Come one Ling!  
  
Ling: You just want me to come to acting class so you don't feel awkward.  
  
Julia: There is safety in numbers.  
  
Ling: What are they cult member sacrificing beautiful women to a demon god?  
  
Julia: Probably.  
  
Ling: Then what would you have to worry about then?  
  
Julia: I would laugh but I'm too tired too.  
  
Ling: Well then don't go.  
  
Julia: Well come on!  
  
WHAM!! And I went flying to the ground. I look up and see that Julia and Ihad bumped into someone. Then I saw who it was. It was Ronnie, a friend. I didn't know he was even alive; I left for college the same time he was diagnosed with lung cancer .  
  
Ronnie: Ling Xiaoyu???  
  
Julia: You know him Ling?  
  
Ling: Oh God Ronnie, I thought you were dead!  
  
Ronnie: The doctors thought I would be, but, I'm getting better!  
  
Ling: It's so good to see you! What are you doing here Ronnie?  
  
Ronnie: Visiting a family friend.  
  
Ling: Oh, I am so sorry. Here is my friend Julia Chang.  
  
Julia: Nice to meet you Ronnie. Ling Xiaoyu told me about you before.  
  
Ronnie: Ling's a big talker.  
  
Ling: Am not!  
  
Ronnie: Blabbermouth. Blabbermouth Ling we always called her in school.  
  
Julia: Well I'm going to class, but me you and Jin are still on tonight Ling?  
  
Ling : Yeah, hey Ronnie you want to come to dinner with some of my friends?  
  
Ronnie: Sure, I would love to see what people you are hanging around with.  
  
Julia: Alright, see you guys, and Ronnie, if you have to promise to tell me more embarrassing stories of Ling.  
  
Ronnie: Sure.  
  
Ling: Come on, I'll show you around my campus.  
  
Ronnie: I would love to.  
  
AT DINNER THAT NIGHT  
  
Ling: Alright, hey Jin, this is my friend from way back Ronnie.  
  
Ronnie: Nice to meet you.  
  
Jin: Nice to meet you.  
Well the dinner went smoothly, but the part about animosity between Jin and Ronnie was kind of weird. Did they romantically get jealous? No. Julia had a good time and kept flirting with Ronnie, I would just laugh. It reminded me of old times. So this is the where the real part of the story. I've been working my butt off for the newspaper, but I need a good human interest story for the next issue. Ronnie came up with this great woman who I could interview , who lives around the college.. The woman's husband was a veteran of war, and it was to be the anniversary of the two's marriage Jin left only a second later, things have been shaky between Jin and I. We've been apart... The next day I went to see woman.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
Ling: Um, I with the newspaper and I like to interview you.  
  
Martha Barrington: Well then, come on in.  
  
Ling: I'm sorry, this could be kind of hard to talk about but.  
  
Martha: You want to talk about my husband.  
  
Ling: How do you know?  
  
Martha: Just call it a hunch. It's been 56 years of marriage. We married early, and he left for war. He didn't come back.  
  
Ling: I'm sorry.  
  
Martha: I still love him.  
  
Ling: That is sweet.  
  
Martha: Its true love. Destiny.  
  
Ling: Can you tell me more?  
  
Martha: Dear, um, what is your name?  
  
Ling: Um, Ling Xiaoyu ma'am.  
  
Martha: Well dear, are you in love?  
  
Ling: Well, no, I'm actually not.  
  
Martha: Well. My husband, Nathaniel met in high school. I called him Samuel though.  
  
Ling: Why did you call him that? Martha: Me and Nathan were extremely superstitious, we believed in things. Now I don' t want to scare you dear.  
  
Ling: Its okay.  
  
Martha: Well Nathan and I went to see a seer and we had post hypnotic regression.  
  
Ling: What?  
  
Martha: Some believe that past lives were somehow remembered in the subconisous mind.  
  
Ling: Oh.  
  
Martha: Nathan in another life, was Samuel Murdok. He died in battle exactly like Nathan did. He had a lover though, he called Samantha.  
  
Ling: And were you Samantha?  
  
Martha: Yes.  
  
I'm not extremely superstitious are believe in things like that. But the way Martha explained it was beautiful. I drove along the highway and wondered how I could change the interview into a story. A tale of true love. All of a sudden I notice something in the road. Oh God it was someone!!! I brake the car and swerve. Crap. The car stops and I get out of the car to inspect the damages. The car is fine, and the mysterious stranger wasn't there. Geesh. I mutter under my breath. My car is stuck in mud. Martha's house was in the rual area and no one would find me. Then I notice something. A gravestone, its says Matthew Merrick. I read and study the gravestone, feeling as if I am connected to it. My cell phone rings a second later, making me jump, it's Jin. "Jin I need a ride, can you pick up?" "Sure Ling" he replies in a happy tone.  
  
Jin: So, was interviewing Martha?  
  
Ling: Yeah.  
  
Jin: Did you get a good story.  
  
Ling: Yeah. Martha and her husband were into the unknown. They did some hypnotic regression thing and that in another life time they were lovers.  
  
Jin: Ling, my friend is majoring the psychology , Post Hypnotic Regression is not a valid science.  
  
Ling: Well, I thought it was sweet.  
  
Jin: That is so you Ling.  
  
Ling: Well I'm sorry for believing in the true love.  
  
Jin: Sorry Ling.  
  
I'm back at my room. I am beat. I lie down when I hear someone knock on my door. I open the door and no one is there. The phone rings, I answer it but I got nothing over the receiver. "Find me" was the only thing I heard and then the phone line clicked. "Hello? Who is this?" I hang up the phone. Who was that.. But somewhere out of now where I turn on my computer and type the search in for Matthew Merrick. I enter some war site of names and a small bio of each person. I click on the name. Matthew Merrick died in battle, the only way he identified him by a locket. The locket says, "Forever Love Ruby". Something inside me says I need to find this thing. I turn off the computer and fall asleep.  
  
I take Julia on the search for the locket, which items were given to a local collector of the items. Julia is whining the whole way but I drag her along. The locket wasn't that hard to find and it was quite beautiful. I touch it and feel as if its mine. Wait a minute, I don't believe in this kind of stuff. Could I be Ruby??? That would be ridiculous. But then the more I thought of it, the more it started eating me up from inside. I then realize that I need to find out. I drag Julia out of the place cause and we head to well, to a post hypnotic regression place, you know they should try to rename the place, it might confuse customers.  
  
Julia and I head in. Julia is excited, she seems eager to know about her past life. I enter the room first and they tell me to relax. How can I relax? This could be my soul mate??! The doctor heads in a does your every day hypnotism.  
  
Dr. Lisbon: Ling, I want you to relax your muscles, don't tense them. Okay.. Ms. Xiaoyu, where are you now?  
  
Ling: Who is Xiaoyu?  
  
Dr. L. Then who are you?  
  
Ling: Ruby Losener.  
  
Dr. L: Explain to me where you are.  
  
Ling: I'm, in a field. We buried by husband, Matthew Merrick. I'm holding something in my hands. A locket of some sort..  
  
*AFTER THE SESSION*  
I watched in complete awe. The doctor had taped my session, I was Ruby.. Impossible. Something had led me to this. I had to tell Ronnie. I pick my cell phone and dial Ronnie's number. It isn't picking up. Oh well. The phone rings. Must be Ronnie.  
  
Ling: who is this?  
  
Mrs. : It's your mom Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: Oh hi mom.  
  
Mrs.: Ling, I have been trying to reach you for the longest time!  
  
Ling: Oh. Sorry, I wonder why.  
  
Mrs: Well I have so bad news. Its about Ronnie.  
  
Ling: What about Ronnie?  
  
Mrs.: Well a few days ago he went into a coma.  
  
Ling: Wait a minute that is impossible, a few days ago, Ronnie was visiting me.  
  
Mrs.: Ronnie never left to visit you. He was admitted into the hospital after fainting. He's was in a coma for days.  
  
Ling: So he is alright now right?  
  
Mrs. : I'm sorry. Ling he is dead.  
  
Ling: This can't be right!??!?! I saw him days ago!  
  
Mrs. He never left town.  
  
Ling: He came! He came on Monday!  
  
Mrs.: I'm sorry Ling, he went into a coma on Monday.  
  
Ling: THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT?!?!?!!!  
  
I hung up furiously and let the tears fall. I was still outside the regression building waiting for Julia. Tears, salty, wet tears fall down my face. Julia came out running, looking excitied until she saw me crying.  
  
Julia: What happened?!?  
  
Ling: Ronnie is dead.  
  
Julia: Ronnie who?  
  
Ling: What?!?!?!!?!?!?! You don't remember Ronnie!!!  
  
Julia: I don't. I'm sorry Ling.  
  
I had no real comprehension what had happened to me. I head toward my dorm room . I find a manuscript, by Jin Kazama. It makes me smile and I pick up the book. After reading only a few pages I got up ran. His characters names were Ruby and Matthew. As I head out of door I notice that stranger I saw on the road a few days ago. I run up to the stranger and he turns around. It's Jin.  
  
Jin: Hey Ling.  
  
Ling: I read your book. I liked it.  
  
Jin: I'm glad.  
  
Ling: Jin.  
  
Jin: Yeah?  
  
Ling: Jin. Where did your idea come from your book?  
  
Jin: Well I don't know.  
  
Ling: Any where you got the ideas for your characters?  
  
Jin: I really don't know. But I seem to signify well with Matthew.  
  
Ling: You wouldn't know how much.  
  
Jin: What Ling?  
  
Out of now where I give him a hug. He is a bit taken back, but he then realizes what happened. I whisper Matthew in his ear and there is a look of confusion on his face. But somewhere deep inside of me, he knew what I meant. I then let go him and told I had to go home. See him tomorrow.  
  
I smile, the death of Ronnie was tragic. But in some cosmic way Ronnie had led her to this place. Fate had lead her.  
  
*based on the X-Files episode "all things" as well as "the field where I died. * 


	7. I Never Sang For My Elegy

Chapter 7  
  
I Never Sang for my Elegy  
  
Author's Note: Elegy is a song for the dead. Though chapter 6 took a lighter different tone it won't change the setting and the relationship of our favorite pair. My message, does there always have to been one? Well it's that love isn't always physical.  
  
Jin: Ling, where have you been?  
  
Ling: I am so sorry I am late Jin.  
  
Jin: You're going to be late for the concert.  
  
Ling: Well I am sorry Jin.  
  
Jin :Well its okay then.  
  
Ling: Alright, let's go the concert already!!!  
  
Jin: Ling, do you believe in fate?  
  
Ling: What?  
  
Jin: I was just wondering.  
  
Ling: You wonder too much Jin. I should buy you an ice cream bar, that would shut your big hole.  
  
Jin: What if I don't want to shut my big hole?  
  
Ling: Well then I'll just make Christie come with you. You know how much she loves you and all.  
  
Jin: That girl has been all over for the past few days.  
  
Ling: Well you Jin are a player.  
  
Jin: Thanks Xiao, remember to myself, buy Ling a candy bar.  
  
Ling :That always works.  
  
Jin: Yes, Christie Moniterio is annoying.  
  
Ling: But she loves you.  
  
Jin: Well I have no feelings for her.  
  
Ling: Aww Jin, she loves you.  
  
Jin: Well then, why don't we go to the concert already? Its getting late.  
  
Ling: Alright Mr. Grumpy pants.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Christie: I don't understand why Jin doesn't like me.  
  
Julia: Because he is in love with Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
Christie: What?!?!?!  
  
Julia: Well Ling always says nothing is going on but I wouldn't believe her.  
  
Christie: Well, maybe I just have to ask Jin myself.  
  
Miharu: Have you guys read the paper. Xiao wrote some weird article about past lives.  
  
Julia: I was with her. Xiao was acting weird around that time. But she seems to have gotten better.  
  
AT MR.MISHIMA'S CLASSROOM 48 HOURS BEFORE THE CONCERT.  
  
Jin: Mr. Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Oh, hi Jin.  
  
Jin: I came to visit you. I heard from another student that you were freaking out in class.  
  
Kazuya: I'm fine.  
  
Jin: He said you through a chair at someone.  
  
Kazuya: Maybe I was being a little irrational ..  
  
Jin: Its about her again isn't?  
  
Kazuya: Jin, don't blame yourself about Jun. She left because of things that were happening.  
  
Jin: Are you sure your okay Mr. Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Jin, I got a call from Mr. Do San. I'm off the teaching for misconduct. Jun is dead.  
  
Jin: What?!?!?!  
  
Kazuya: Its seems she was angry at Mr. Do San and she got into a car accident.  
  
Jin: This misconduct, what is it for?  
  
Kazuya: We admitted to secretly having an affair with Do San. He was hurt but he suspected it. It was because of my recent activities.  
  
Jin: Drinking..  
  
Kazuya: I never said anything about the damn drugs did I Jin?  
  
Jin: Mr. Kazuya, your killing yourself! Your in manica depression, you started your old drinking habits  
  
Kazuya: How in the world would you know about this?!?!?  
  
Jin: I've seen you, when I got to night clubs, you there drinking. I remember the manager having to help you out of the bar!  
  
Kazuya: So you've been spying. How motherly?!? Huh Jin?!??  
  
Jin: Mr. Kazuya you need help! I can't just watch you do this yourself!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: I can and I will! I'm out of your life Mr. Kazama, I'M NO LONGER TEACHING!  
  
Jin: God that is so like you Mr. Kazuya! Your just a depressed, dementia suffering idiot that acts like a drama queen! There are better ways of dealing with things Mr. Kazuya! There are betters ways!  
  
Kazuya: There you go speaking as if you have life experiences, you've admit it to, you've been through nothing in you life. You have no idea what is going, your in this little plastic bubble that protects you from harm. You don't know what how much suffering there is in the world, you hear about it , then you go home and sleep in a comfortable bed!!!  
  
Jin: Mr. Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya: I have to go now!  
  
72 HOURS LATER  
  
*phone call*  
  
Ling: This is Ling, who is it?  
  
Jin: Ling, meet me at the Pressbury Hospital, its about 23 minutes away from the your dorm.  
  
Ling: What is going on Jin?  
  
Jin: Mr. Mishima is in the hospital for alcohol poisioning. He's in a coma.  
  
Ling: I'm coming Jin. Jin where did you learn about this?  
  
Jin: Mr. Mishima was suffering through some convulsions, when he started to calm down they asked him for a contact. He named me.  
  
Ling: Well then I'm right on my way Jin.  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
Ling: Jin, how is Mr. Mishima.  
  
Jin: They say he is recovering. But he has gone through some things. He won't talk. Well not that much .  
  
Ling: Jin.He has gone through some with draw.  
  
Jin: Is that the technically term for crawling into a fetal position and not talking?  
  
Ling: Jin, give it time.  
  
Jin: I can't just stand here and watch him .  
  
Ling: He's out of direct danger, his physical health is getting better.  
  
Jin: but his mental health Ling. It could just lead to this again.  
  
Ling: We can't do anything about it Jin. We can just wait. The doctors know more about this then we do. I bet in not time Mr. Mishima will seek professional help.  
  
Jin: I hope.  
  
Ling: come on Jin, it looks like you haven't slept in hours.  
  
Jin: I'm coming. 


	8. Is it Getting Better?

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Tekken.  
  
IS IT GETTING BETTER?  
  
Summary: As Kazuya goes to Jin Kazama for faith, Jin goes to Ling for help, believing that Kazuya can't be saved.  
  
NEARBY PSYCHE WARD  
  
Jin: Mr. Mishima?  
  
Kazuya: It's good to see you. Please close the door.  
  
Jin: How are you doing?  
  
Kazuya: I want to tell you something Jin. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this.  
  
Jin: What?!?!? Mr. Mishima, you can't be talking like that.  
  
Kazuya: I'm a broken man Jin, I'm broken.  
  
Jin: Sir, what makes you broken?  
  
Kazuya: I don't talk to those stupid doctors.  
  
Jin: Sir, what makes you broken.  
  
Kazuya: I'm dead Jin. I feel dead. I am dead.  
  
Jin: Mr. Mishima, you're not a broken man.  
  
Kazuya: I saw her Jin.  
  
Jin: You saw who?  
  
Kazuya: Jun. She's mocking me.  
  
Jin: Mr. Mishima, it's just your imagination.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, I'm tired.  
  
Jin: I'm going now. Take care. AT CLASS  
  
Christie: Ling, um, can we talk?  
  
Ling: Sure Christie what is it that you want to talk about?  
  
Christie: Are you in Jin, well you know?  
  
Ling: No Christie, why are you asking?  
  
Christie: I was just kind of curious.  
  
Ling: Well okay then.  
  
Christie: He loves you ,doesn't he?  
  
Ling: What?  
  
Christie: Just tell me the truth.  
  
Ling: There is nothing going on between us.  
  
Christie: Well he is very handsome.  
  
Ling: The only reason you want to go out with him is because of your vague, meaningless conquest, of your own ruthless shallowness Christie.  
  
Christie: Excuse, I don't believe you are in the position to judge me.  
  
Ling: You judge people everyday. I won't let Jin become another one of your conquest in which you use, spit him out and find the next testosterone moving organism.  
  
Christie: I'm going home. I don't need to listen to this.  
  
Julia: What was all that about?  
  
Ling: Nothing. I'm going to check up Mr. Mishima.  
  
Julia: Alright, but we are still for lunch tomorrow aren't we?  
  
Ling: Yeah Julia.  
  
AT THE PSYCHE WARD  
  
Ling: Jin, how is he?  
  
Jin: He's getting better. But he's been a little delusional. Hey what is that?  
  
Ling: Oh this book? It's for Social Science class. I have analyze how music and TV has made affects on us as individuals and as a society as a whole.  
  
Jin: Sounds like you will be busy.  
  
Ling: I will.  
  
Jin: So Ling, we haven't talked for few days. What is happening with you?  
  
Ling: :A rampant squirrel attacked four teenagers off Merbury Lane.  
  
Jin: A rampant squirrel?  
  
Ling: Or a raccoon, I didn't get a clear picture.  
  
Jin: There two very different species how could you know which one it is?  
  
Ling I wasn't paying attention at the time  
  
Jin: The place got great lemon squares.  
  
Ling: MMM, I love lemon squares.  
  
Jin: Actually I had a lemon square and thought, I wish Ling was here.  
  
Ling: Jin, shut up and tell me where the lemon squares are?  
  
Jin: You're going to have to do something for me.  
  
Ling: What if I beat the tar out of you.  
  
Jin: It's always violence with you.  
  
Ling: Hey what can I say?  
  
Jin: Well Ling Xiaoyu will never become a social leader .  
  
Ling: Was that my dream in the first place Jin?  
  
Jin: It might have been.  
  
Ling: Thanks Jin. I love your social commentary of me.  
  
Jin: How did my last statement make this a social commentary?  
  
Ling: I don't know Jin. Wait a minute, Jin, why are you laughing?  
  
Jin: It just reminded me of old times.  
  
Ling: Yeah.  
  
Jin: You know before I had to worry about Mr. Mishima.  
  
Ling: He'll get better Jin.  
  
Jin: I don't think he will.  
  
Ling: Don't lose faith Jin.  
  
Jin: I've already lost faith in him Ling.  
  
Ling: Why don't you go get something to eat, and I'll check up on him. Alright?  
  
IN KAZUYA'S ROOM*  
  
Ling: Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Oh, hi Ling.  
  
Ling: Is someone here in the room with you ? It sounded like you were talking to someone.  
  
Kazuya: I was just talking to her..  
  
Ling: Mr. Mishima, who were you talking to?  
  
Kazuya: Her.  
  
Ling: Who were you talking to?  
  
Kazuya: Her..  
  
Ling stood in complete awestruck. Mr. Mishima had completely lost it. But what he did next was unexpected. He leapt from his chair and grabbed onto Ling. He sobbed yelling out Jun's name. Ling stood there and held Mr. Mishima in her arms, completely surprised. He then let go and collapsed in tears.. 


	9. Armour Christmas, Viva Life

CHAPTER 9  
  
ARMOUR DECEMBER  
  
Summary: Kazuya continues his losing battle with insanity and when Christmas rolls around things change as Jin deals with a family problem. (Jin pov)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
The snow falls and the frigid weather freezes my lips. Christmas is rolling around and I can't stand it. I walk into a nearby diner and get something to warm my body. The morning was coming, but the light wouldn't melt the ice away. My mother and father never truly emotional close to me. They supported me the only way they could, by money. I was always alone on Christmas, as my mother and father were just never there. I walk out of the diner after sipping my coffee and walk back to the dorms. I was lonely. I felt like this for a long time. Sure I had my friends, and semi-family, but that was never enough to fill this void. I walk into the Psyche ward to check on Mr. Mishima. Why do I watch over him constantly? He, for little part in my life, played someone I had admired. But he was broken man now, pieces of his former self. The snow falls and its utmost beauty explained to me that I was lonely. I wanted to go back home, but they had told me before, not directly of course, my family didn't want anything to do with me, they just gave me money so it would ease their minds of guilt. But the holidays I knew always brought pangs of guilt to them but my parents were vain and their thirst for money and power more than the love and affection of their kids. Ling told me what happened to me about a month ago. About how he broke down in front of Ling.  
After my mind his eased by seeing him, I walk back to the dorms. I enter my room and sit down. The holidays. I sigh and get out a good book to read. Ling had let me borrow Crime and Punishment from her. I didn't feel like it tonight. I take out another book 1984 by George Orwell. I'll read this one. That is one great part of majoring in English, you get to read good books. But then I remember. My book. I had finished half of it and let Xiao read it but I needed to finish it. I got from my bed. Was I in the moment needing to write? I didn't have anything to write about, did I? I turned on my computer and started typing, well whatever I felt.  
It was Christmas Eve. But I went through the day as usual. All of my friends had left already for home, well I didn't have many friends in the first place. The dormitory was quiet as I woke up that morning. I walked around the halls, looking for something to do. I then received a phone call. Ling stayed with some family in town for a little but was finally heading off back to home. But the problem, the airport got snowed in and no one can leave. A spark of excitement went through me. Well at least a friend to talk to. I pick her up and we have another one of our usual conversations, bouncing from one subject leading off with wit and clichés. We end up back at the dorms and we plan to head off to breakfast.  
  
We go to a nice diner and have a breakfast. Ling and I were surprised that something was actually open on Christmas Eve morning. She knows about my current situation with my family and she sympathizes with me. But I don't need her pity. We talk over some good food and coffee. We leave the diner and head back to dorm to learn what to do with the rest of our day. We then had a plan to go ice skating.  
  
Ling: Come Jin, let's go ice skating.  
  
Jin: You actually want to have fun in that freezing weather?  
  
Ling: If you don't go you , you are stuck alone at the dorms!  
  
Jin: Well then.  
  
Ling: Well loneliness makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
Jin: Or just a big black desolate hole.  
  
Ling: Your outlook on like is so peachy.  
  
Jin : The glass is neither half full or half empty, because its been poisoned so you can't drink it anyway.  
  
Ling: Its Jin self sarcasm youthism.  
  
Jin: You got to love it.  
  
Ling: Jin come on, you've been moping all week. Lets have some fun .  
  
Jin: Fun, what is fun?  
  
Ling: The part where my 5 years of judo finally pays off. Come on Jin, get off your lazy butt already!  
  
Jin: I like my butt.  
  
Ling: Well I don't! Now get up.  
  
Jin: Ling, let's just relax.  
  
Then the phone rang. Thank the Lord. I pick up the phone.  
  
Morgue: Hello, This is Samuel Ramer and we won't you to come down to the Saraiscopa Morgue, we need you to ID a body.  
  
Jin: Um, alright.  
  
Ling: Jin, who was that?  
  
Jin: It was morgue, they want me to ID a body.  
  
Ling: What?  
  
We arrive at the morgue. I hope , I hope that is it isn't Mr. Mishima. I checked up on him. He was in custody of the Psyche Ward. I hoped so much.  
  
AT THE MORGUE  
  
Jin : Hello, I'm Jin Kazama and my friend Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
Sam: Yes. Well a patient escaped from the psyche ward recently and me may believe that it has a connection to you.  
  
Jin: Okay then.  
  
Oh God. It was him. It was Kazuya Mishima. On a cold slather. He was dead. He was just meat to the forscenics lab now. He is just lying there. Cold. So Cold. COLD. His human smell will be replaced by the smell of chemicals to preserve his body. But his body. IT WAS ,so, COLD. I ID the body and leave. Ling and I don't talk the rest of the way home.  
  
BACK AT THE DORM  
  
I'm still in a state shock. But the tears are running down my face. Ling looks at with great concern and Ling knows. The past few weeks were horrifying, the death of Jun, Kazuya and Ronnie. Fate was against me and Ling right now. He can't fight. He just watch aimless as the grim reaper takes the ones we love. I sob and fall onto the floor. She goes to me and gives me hug. She is trying to comfort me. Its working, but I don't if he will help me feel better in the end. She whisper to me that everything will be okay. I just don't know. But I didn't spend Christmas alone this year..  
The snow falls to the ground. My tears have subsided and I'm watching another classic Christmas movie. Ling is asleep right next to me on the couch. The past few weeks were hard. But I believe were out of forest now. 


	10. Status Quo of the Relationship?

CHAPTER 10 "Relationship"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
Summary: As Jin is confronted by Christie who ask the nature of he and Xiaoyu's relationship as Ling Xiaoyu faces her first real mock trial for class.  
  
Christie: Hey Jin.  
  
Jin: Oh, hi Christie.  
  
Christie: Hey Jin, I wanted to ask you about something? Do you want to go to dinner with me.  
  
Jin: I guess. Sure.  
  
Christie: Okay. Meet me at Law's Chinese restaurant.  
  
Jin: Alright.  
  
AT LAW'S RESTAURANT  
  
Christie: So Jin, what are you majoring in?  
  
Jin: English.  
  
Christie: that is cool, I'm in psychology.  
  
Jin: That is cool  
  
Christie: Yeah. My friend and I were having a discussion about post hypnotic regression. Whether it's a valid science or not. I am a believer.  
  
Jin: My friend says he doesn't think of it as a valid science. I was talking to Xiaoyu about this and.  
  
Christie: Excuse me Jin, but throughout this date you have been talking about Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: Excuse me Christie, but I don't know what you are suppose to think of this, but I don't feel this as a date.  
  
Christie: Just tell me Jin. What is it between you and Xiaoyu. What is that she got that I don't have.  
  
Jin: There is nothing going on between me and Xiaoyu.  
  
Christie: She barely let's anyone call her Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: We're best friends.  
  
Christie: You love don't you?  
  
Jin.  
  
Christie: Just tell what she got that I don't have?  
  
Jin: Everything.  
  
Christie: Okay then. But is there anything going on between you two?  
  
Jin: Nothing.  
  
Christie: So you're in love with her but, you aren't in a relationship?  
  
Jin: When did I saw that I was in love with Xiaoyu?  
  
Christie: Well you didn't answer me!  
  
Jin: I don't have feelings for Xiaoyu. She's my best friend.  
  
Christie: Okay then.  
  
Jin: Alright, we'll leave it at that.  
  
Christie: Okay.  
  
Jin: I got to go home.  
  
Christie: Okay.  
  
Jin: Goodbye Christie.  
  
AT JIN'S DORM  
  
Ling: Jin?  
  
Jin: Hey Ling.  
  
Ling: Hey Jin. Okay today was my first mock trial for class.  
  
Jin: Did you do well? Tell me about it?  
  
Ling: Well, the class is giving a scenario where we all play certain people. I was actually a lawyer today.  
  
Jin: What was the outcome.  
  
Ling: My client lost. It wasn't that great of a case to work on.  
  
Jin: But a versatile lawyer is the best.  
  
Ling: You've been reading Crime and Punishment again haven' t you Jin.  
  
Jin: I need something to do in my spare time.  
  
Ling: Jin, how is your book going?  
  
Jin: It's going actually pretty well Ms. Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: What was the Ms. Xiaoyu. You have something planned don't you?  
  
Jin: I got a movie!  
  
Ling: Oh joy.  
  
Jin: I'll try to ignore that sarcastic comment.  
  
Ling: What did you get Jin?  
  
Jin: I got a classic, Dumb and Dumber. And Drop Dead Fred.  
  
Ling: Well its better than watching that French movie you got last time.  
  
Jin: I believe that the movie was excellent.  
  
Ling: Jin, I studied French in high school, the title roughly translated meant Flying Octo-Roaches.  
  
Jin: That is why they alien that had eight legs and look liked roaches.  
  
Ling: State the obvious why don't you?  
  
Jin: I did Ling.  
  
Ling: Eat, sleep and be merry, for tomorrow we all may die.  
  
Jin: And what was that for?  
  
Ling: It wouldn't be and Ling and Jin Conversation without a cliché.  
  
Jin: You are so right Ling.  
  
Ling: So how was your date with Christie Monterio?  
  
Jin: It wasn't a date and it was dry and boring conversation.  
  
Ling: Like a stale piece of bread.  
  
Jin: I rather eat a stale piece of bread then talk to her.  
  
Ling: What did you guys talk about?  
  
Jin: About things, school, pant sizes.  
  
Ling: Pant sizes?  
  
Jin: I don't know.  
  
Ling: Wow.  
  
Jin: Yup, as dull as a being stale piece of bread.  
  
Ling: I should have been there.  
  
Jin: I don't think you would have liked it . After you verbally assaulted her.  
  
Ling: Jin, that girl is bad news.  
  
Jin: Well as you notice I had no interest in that girl, she's a stale piece of bread.  
  
Ling: Jin. Where is Dumb and Dumber?  
  
Then I realized it. I Jin Kazama, don't need a girlfriend. While Ling Xiaoyu was looking for Dumb and Dumber. Because they are so much work and blah and blah. I enjoying life right now. And maybe I do have a girlfriend. Maybe not the way most people understand it though.  
  
Ling: Jin, if you don't tell me where Dumb and Dumber is, I'm going to smash your face in.  
  
Yup. I don't need a girlfriend. 


	11. Musings of The Dead

Chapter 11 "MUSINGS OF THE DEAD"  
  
Summary: While Jin comes to terms with the death of Kazuya, Ling Xiaoyu finds the journal of Mrs. Jun Do San.  
  
AT KAZUYA'S FUNERAL  
  
Ling: Jin. Are you okay?  
  
Jin: Its just feel so weird.  
  
Ling: I felt the same way about Ronnie. It hurts a lot.  
  
Jin: I just can't believe it happened.  
  
Ling: Jin, the police suspect fowl play about Kazuya.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Ling: Well, Kazuya, died of a poison. But not alcohol. Jin, there was an injection mark on his neck.  
  
Jin: You think someone did it to him.  
  
Ling: That is what the police are looking into right now.  
  
Jin: I don't really want to think about it now.  
  
Ling: Jin, I totally understand. I have to go. I'll be back later okay Jin?  
  
Jin: Okay.  
  
Lately I have had been very dependent on Xiayou. The death of Kazuya was unsuspecting and sudden. The death of Kazuya marked something to me. I stand in place. It sad how only about 10 people are here, attending his funeral. Mr. Do San didn't even come to pay his respects. I left a little while to get some fresh air. The parlor had been dark and musty and smelled of flesh. I left the parlor in hopes of finding some peace of mind. Ling had helped me through the whole process. She had to be strong, she was close to Mr. Mishima as well, but she had to be strong, for me. She was the solider. She had faced death and somehow came out triumphant. The death of Ronnie was painful and Ling was weakened but she only came back strong. She explained to me that somehow Ronnie had lead her to this very place and time. I never understood what she was saying but I believe that in the future Ling will explain to me what she meant by that. When she is ready. I breathed in the fresh area and went in back to get some quiet. I sit down and bury my head in my hands. Then my ears suddenly perk up. " Mind if I sit here Mr. Kazama?" I look up. It's Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Well are you going to answer me boy, is this seat taken?  
  
Jin: What?!?!!?  
  
Kazuya: Or are you saving this seat for that little girlfriend of yours Xiaoyu?  
  
Jin: Hey, she is not my girlfriend!  
  
Kazuya: Are you going to let me sit down, because being dead is really bad on your back.  
  
Jin: Oh, okay what is going on?  
  
Kazuya: Let me sit down already.  
  
Jin: Fine, you can sit down. And for some odd reason I'm acting pretty normal about this, since I saw you in a casket a few minutes ago.  
  
Kazuya: Eh, things change.  
  
Jin: What happened?  
  
Kazuya: What?  
  
Jin: I mean how did you die?  
  
Kazuya: Jin, some things aren't for you're to find out.  
  
Jin: Am I dreaming?  
  
Kazuya: I'm dead. I'm not psychic.  
  
Jin: I'm still very surprise to see you.  
  
Kazuya: I look pretty good for a dead right?  
  
Jin: Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: It's no time for me to be cracking jokes kid?  
  
Jin: I just.  
  
Kazuya: Well you and that little girlfriend of yours are the only one that matter to me in this life. I know it's been hard for you guys, but, you two are strong. You'll only come out stronger than before.  
  
Jin: Uh, Mr. Mishima, she is not my girlfriend.  
  
Kazuya: I'm sorry Jin.  
  
Jin: How are you, well up there.  
  
Kazuya: I'm fine. I watch you two, you two worry so much. Enjoy life.  
  
Jin: Is Jun up there?  
  
Kazuya: Yes.  
  
Jin: Well..  
  
Kazuya: I love her. She loves me. Plain and simple.  
  
Jin: I'm happy you found happiness.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, you'll find happiness one day.  
  
Jin: I think I have already found it already.  
  
Kazuya: I always knew you had a good head on your shoulders.  
  
Jin: Thanks.  
  
Kazuya: Be good to each other. And tell Ling, Ronnie says hi.  
  
Jin: Okay then.  
  
Kazuya: Bye Jin. Oh and as for my death,  
  
Jin: Some truths are not meant for me.  
  
Kazuya: No. It's meant for your little girlfriend of yours.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
The next thing I know I wake up on the bench. My phone rings and I know its all Kazuya's doing.  
  
Jin: Hello?  
  
Ling: Jin, I found something.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Ling: Well I was looking through the stuff Kazuya gave you. I find Jun's diary.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Ling: Jin, I know who killed Kazuya.  
  
Jin: Who?  
  
Ling: Its Mr. Do San.  
  
Jin: what?!?!?  
  
Ling: It's in her diary. Mr. Do San may act all professional but he was extremely ticked off when he learned of their affair, but the worse part was he knew that Jun didn't love him. Jin, Mr. Do San isn't as stable as we think he is.  
  
Jin: It's just a clue Ling.  
  
Ling: Well, I'm going give this to the police.  
  
Jin: Okay. Ling?  
  
Ling: yeah Jin?  
  
Jin: I love you. 


	12. A Fortress Made of Stone and A Bridge of...

Chapter 12  
  
"A Fortress Made of Stone and A Bridge of Iron"  
  
Summary: As Ling Xiaoyu reads Jun diary, she finds secrets that Jun kept from everyone, as Jin confronts Mr. Baek Do San in his role of Kazuya's murder. (Ling Pov)  
  
The diary is old. I feel bad about looking at a dead person's diary, it seems kind of disrespectful. But it was an accident. It just fell from Kazuya's belongings. I didn't understand why Jun would give Kazuya her diary. Or unless it was a warning to Kazuya, the way Jun described things, Baek was a horrible man. But diary was filled with sweet memories of Kazuya and her. Of things he would do to make her feel better, flowers, candy, just a shoulder to lean on. Kazuya was a romantic, and he loved to recite poems to Jun. Her favorite was a poem he wrote for her.  
"You're my fortress of made of stone, where I run to  
"You are my bridge of iron that I cross to get safely across the darkness"  
  
I had always a soft stop for mushy stuff unlike Jin. I had a feeling that Baek was the cause of all of it. From what Jun wrote in her diary, Baek was abusive, and would lash out on her all the time. Though he never got bad, and he never psychically hurt, her mental state of mind wasn't that great. He was never there.  
  
AT BAEK DO SAN'S HOUSE  
  
Jin: Um, Mr. Do San.  
  
Baek: Oh, hi Mr. Kazama.  
  
Jin: I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Baek: Alright, what do you want to talk about Jin?  
  
Jin: I was wondering how you were?  
  
Baek: I'm, well, as okay as I can be at this moment.  
  
Jin: That is good.  
  
Baek: How are you Mr. Kazama?  
  
Jin: I'm okay.  
  
Baek: Well then that is good.  
  
Jin: Do you know how Mr. Mishima died?  
  
Baek: I don't' know. I'm sorry I wasn't there today, I was busy.  
  
Jin: Okay. I was just wondering why you weren't at the funeral today.  
  
Baek: I'll be there tomorrow, if I'm not as busy.  
  
Jin: Kazuya wouldn't want his death to disrupt everyone lives.  
  
Baek: I think your right about that Mr. Kazama. I'm sorry but I have to be going.  
  
Jin: Where are you going?  
  
Baek: To the school to pick up something really important.  
  
Jin: Okay then.  
  
Baek: Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
BACK AT THE DORMS  
  
Jun was suffering. Not just mentally, she was diagnosed with colon cancer. It wasn't caught in time and the spread had gone to fast. She was dying. I couldn't believe this. She was dying, and nobody had a clue what was going on. I don't know how she hid this from everyone, from all the students to most of her co-workers. She wad dying, the impending doom of dying. The frailty of it all.  
  
OUTSIDE MR. BAEK DO SAN'S HOUSE  
  
Kazuya: Hi Jin boy.  
  
Jin: What?!?!  
  
Kazuya: You are still surprised to see me?  
  
Jin: Well, yes!  
  
Kazuya: You need to get her.  
  
Jin: What??  
  
Kazuya: Baek knows about the diary. Jun told me him before she died that she loved me and then she then told she gave the diary that would expose him, if anything should happen to me.  
  
Jin: But.  
  
Kazuya: Baek overheard that all my stuff was going to you. He's going to try to retrieve the book. Ling Xiaoyu is there alone.  
  
Jin: She can take of herself; she's had years of martial arts training.  
  
Kazuya: The man is desperate. Your worse enemy is the man that has nothing left to lose.  
  
Jin: I'm going.  
  
BACK AT THE DORMS  
  
I put away the diary. I should head to the police station but I feel too tired. I find my usual blanket in Jin's dorm and lay in his bed. He won't mind. He likes the couch anyways. As I prepare for bed, I hear a noise. I open the door and try to see if anyone is there. Nothing. Then all of a sudden the door flings open knocking me to floor. It's Mr. Do San. He's armed with a knife. I knew what this is all about.  
  
Baek: You read it already!?? Didn't you!??!  
  
Ling: Sir, what is wrong?  
  
Baek: The diary is useless now. You know the whole thing.  
  
Ling: You won't get away with this!  
  
Baek: Shut up!!!!  
  
He then tackles me. I luckily force the knife out of his hands. He is a lot stronger than me and I am pinned to the floor. He then tries to grab for the knife but I twist his arm and force to the other side of the room. He runs towards. I planned to use a throw on him but he is too fast and too forceful. I draw some blood when he forces me into a lamp shade. He then goes on the ground for his weapon. But I manage a forceful kick into his gut and he groans in pain. I can't find him off, he is too strong. So while he is grasping for air I make a run for it. I head straight for the stairs and run down. God, I hope he doesn't catch up. My leg is twisted and I can barely sprint. I make it to the ground floor where I see Jin with the police. I grab onto Jin and cling onto as tight as I can.  
  
Jin: Oh God Ling.  
  
Ling: Jin, he's up there.  
  
Jin: I know.  
  
Officer Lei goes upstairs as well as Jin. I am tended to by an officer. George I think his name was. I'm suffering little injuries, but my leg was twisted, and I could barely walk. A few bruises here and there, but I'm going to be okay. Jin and Officer Lei open the door to Jin's apartment. There, all they see is Baek crying in the corner. Oddly enough, carved into Jin's floor is Kazuya's poem to Jun  
  
"You're my fortress of made of stone, where I run to  
"You are my bridge of iron that I cross to get safely across the darkness"  
  
Mr. Baek will be prosecuted for 1st degree murder and attempted assault. He will be executed in 7 months, or if the jury says otherwise.  
  
Jin never explained how he knew that Baek was going to try to get back the diary. But my new faith in fate that Ronnie gave me, lead me to believe that it was suppose to happen this way. 


	13. Why Jin and Ling Love the XFiles

Chapter 13  
  
"Why Jin and Ling love the X-Files"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken or the X-Files , the show or the characters Mulder and Scully!!  
  
Summary: Late night confessions from Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama, the  
witness? The ever versatile television.  
  
Authors Note: Now that Kazuya is a dead, Baek is in jail, it will end the "Affair Arc", as the two have already comes to terms with the whole situation, its start something new for the two.  
  
Ling: Jin! I got the internship!  
  
Jin: That is great! Let's celebrate!  
  
Ling: I'm not watching When Bears Attack Circus Clowns.  
  
Jin: You always have to ruin my fun don't you Xiao?  
  
Ling: It's one of my pleasures in life.  
  
Jin: I wish ill upon you Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: If something happens to me, it's your entire fault.  
  
Jin: You and your karmic attitude.  
  
Ling: If I was speaking with karma, then you wishing ill on me would cause ill on yourself.  
  
Jin: It's the whole I'm like rubber and your like glue thing.  
  
Ling: Only its cosmic.  
  
Jin: I was watching TV and this lady thought she was abducted by aliens.  
  
Ling: Cosmic once again.  
  
Jin: Have you ever wonder why the aliens only abduct the stupid people?  
  
Ling: The aliens abducted Mulder,didn't they? And Scully, and hey they are both smart.  
  
Jin: That is a TV show Ling.  
  
Ling: Well I don't believe in aliens.  
  
Jin: What if I do?  
  
Ling: Well I'm fine with that. Unless you join an alien cult.  
  
Jin: You have been watching too many X-Files.  
  
Ling: Speaking of X-Files, the one with the fluke man is on tonight.  
  
Jin: Great, X-Files or Friends.  
  
Ling: I am so glad you know the shows I love Jin.  
  
Jin: No, we are watching When Bears Attack Circus Clowns.  
  
Ling: Come on Jin! Fine we'll make a deal. We'll watch that one show that we love.  
  
Jin: What show?  
  
Ling: Are you mocking me?  
  
Jin: Yes.  
  
Ling : I would be hurt, but then I realize being in a literature group would be enough suffering for you.  
  
Jin: Yes.  
  
Ling: Why did you join the literacy club? Jin you love reading but you hate social gatherings.  
  
Jin: Not when the social gathering talks about books.  
  
Ling: Half of these groups are horrible. The literacy group probably talks about comics and books that have been turned into movies or vice versa.  
  
Jin: I like when you say vice- versa cause then your ugly teeth show.  
  
Ling :I hate you.  
  
Jin: Alright. Let's watch the bear carnage already.  
  
Ling: I am not watching bears attack circus clowns.  
  
Jin: Well I'm not watching the X-files because there just reruns. I don't want to watch Friends and Buffy is on Tuesday.  
  
Ling: I will watch the bear carnage if you make me popcorn  
  
Jin: Yes Queen.  
  
Ling: You might want to be more respectful about that one.  
  
Jin: Yes Queen Ling Xiaoyu, the prettiest smartest queen ever.  
  
Ling: That is what you have to call me at all times!  
  
Jin: Yeah, yeah whatever.  
  
Ling: What is taking so long with the popcorn?  
  
Jin: I just started Ms. Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: Bears better be really interesting and rips something's intestine out or I'm going to hurt you Jin.  
  
Jin: Shh, the bear just ate that one midget clown.  
  
AT THE LITERCY MEETING  
  
Jin: So. Has anyone read a good book lately?  
  
Marty: I saw this comic..  
  
Jin: Ah, screw it.  
  
AT JIN'S DORM  
  
Ling: Jin, did you have fun at your meeting?  
  
Jin: You were right Ling.  
  
Ling: Aren't I always right?  
  
Jin: Yes Queen Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: You better grovel now.  
  
Jin: So Ling. It's another night of TV, what do you want to watch?  
  
Ling: How about one of those horrible reality shows.  
  
Jin: I'm not watching another reality show with you.  
  
Ling: Its just TV's way of letting more on the air. Its censorships level was that everything on TV was G but now its rated R.  
  
Jin: Well its how our society is run.  
  
Ling: With drunken, horny men?  
  
Jin: I wouldn't put the word men after that?  
  
Ling: You're calling me a feminist.  
  
Jin: If I did, I would say Ling, you're a feminist.  
  
Ling: But you so implied it.  
  
Jin: I didn't imply a thing.  
  
Ling: Implications!  
  
Jin: Should I go outside and listen to women empowerment videos?  
  
Ling: If it would make you shut up.  
  
Jin: Ling, you have to admit, the bear show last night was awesome.  
  
Ling: I wonder if Binky survived.  
  
Jin : So many questions, so little answers.  
  
Ling: Jin.  
  
Jin: Yeah Ling.  
  
Ling: Where is my blanket?  
  
Jin: I don't know.  
  
Ling: Great, you lost my blanket.  
  
Jin: Technically it was mine.  
  
Ling: You and your technicalities.  
  
Jin: Thanks Ling.  
  
Ling: Maybe we should watch that made for TV movie.  
  
Jin: Is there anything good on?  
  
Ling :I have no clue.  
  
Jin: Maybe we should watch one of those humorous dating shows.  
  
Ling: No more reality. I want good old scripted television programming.  
  
Jin: Maybe we should watch something on the Game Show Network.  
  
Ling: is there really anything to watch on TV?  
  
Jin: So Ling, what are you doing tomorrow?  
  
Ling: Well my internship starts tomorrow, but all I will being doing is bringing people coffee.  
  
Jin :I like coffee, why don't you give it a practice run and go down to the coffee shop and pick me up so coffee?  
  
Ling: Thank you Jin for being so supportive.  
  
Jin: What can I say, I'm a guy?  
  
Ling: That is great, you testosterone animal.  
  
Jin: I knew you were a feminist.  
  
Ling: Okay, now you're going to eat it.  
  
Jin: Eat what?  
  
Ling: Now that I think about it, what in the world does that implies?  
  
Jin: Maybe something funny.  
  
Ling: Jin, shut up.  
  
Jin: No TV makes Ling Xiaoyu unhappy.  
  
Ling: Your right about one thing smart boy.  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
Jin: Maybe we should go out and eat somewhere.  
  
Ling: I know I need to get out more, the only places that I go other than school and my dorm is yours.  
  
Jin: I'm ever so hurt Ling.  
  
Ling: Should I be asking why?  
  
Jin: Has anyone ever told you that your insane.  
  
Ling: Many people.  
  
Jin: Good, the truth must come out.  
  
Ling: You sound like Mulder.  
  
Jin: Your in love with the X-Files aren't you?  
  
Ling: Is it that bad because I have a crush on Agent Fox Mulder.  
  
Jin: Should I be jealous?  
  
Ling: Extremely.  
  
Jin: And what is it that Mulder has that I don't?  
  
Ling: He handsome.  
  
Jin: I resent that one. I've heard from a few admires that I am quite handsome.  
  
Ling: But Mulder got personality. You know in his nose.  
  
Jin: Alright, what else does Mulder have?  
  
Ling: Well he is really smart.  
  
Jin: I resent that one as well.  
  
Ling: He has a lot of charm.  
  
Jin: I have a lot of charm as well.  
  
Ling: He annoys the heck out of Scully which makes him cute.  
  
Jin: Hey I annoy the heck out of you. And Scully is cooler than you.  
  
Ling: How is that Mr. Jealous of Fox Mulder.  
  
Jin: She got red hair , a rare hair color.  
  
Ling: Yeah, well Scully is Scully.  
  
Jin: And she is smart.  
  
Ling: Just because I don't have a degree in physics doesn't mean anything.  
  
Jin: And she knows how to use a gun.  
  
Ling: Is it all that hard?  
  
Jin: I don't know, but the way she does it, it makes it look hard.  
  
Ling: Isn't it quite funny we're arguing about something so absurd.  
  
Jin: And Scully is hot.  
  
Ling: Jin, its over.  
  
Jin: Hey, I didn't get to say as much. And Scully knows how to fight the paranormal.  
  
Ling: Well if the paranormal try to pick a fight with me, then I'll tell you about it Jin.  
  
Jin: And Scully is a mom, nothing is hotter than that, then being a mom.  
  
Ling: Well sorry about that one Jin.  
  
Jin: So, its 3 in the morning.  
  
Ling: Well it is late.  
  
Jin: Stay here Ling, its late and walking down the streets at three in the morning wouldn't ease my trouble mind.  
  
Ling: Well maybe if Fox Mulder would walk me home.  
  
Jin: Well I'm not Fox Mulder, so your staying the night here.  
  
Ling: Fine, but I get to raid your fridge.  
  
Jin: I'm letting you crash here for tonight and you want to eat my food.  
  
Ling: You do that at my dorm, and then you read all books and throw them all over the floor with food wrappers.  
  
Jin: Well I am not as methodical as you, am I Ling?  
  
Ling: Methodical? How about clean in the first place. Your dorm is always a pig sty.  
  
Jin: Well Kazuya gave me all his stuff.  
  
Ling: Which are all neatly wrapped in boxes! And where is my blanket?  
  
Jin: I found it!  
  
Ling: Alright Jin. I want the couch bed. I love couches that become beds. Its awesome.  
  
Jin: Alright Ling.  
  
Ling: And Jin .  
  
Jin: Yeah Ling?  
  
Ling: I love you.  
  
Jin :I love you too.  
  
As I head for my bedroom I smile. I get to bed and wrap the sheets iand have dreams of Special Agent Ling Xiaoyu. 


	14. Watch Soul Mates Makes You Thirsty For C...

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken!  
  
"To Watch Soul Mates"  
  
Summary: "I look into the room and I see them. Everything. Soul Mates" (Different POV)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this one is soo, short, but I felt the need to write this one!  
  
Jin: Do you believe in the afterlife Ling?  
  
Ling: I have no clue Jin; just pass over the chow mein.  
  
Jin: Alright.  
  
Ling: You're hogging all the orange chicken again.  
  
Jin: Hey this is my favorite; you got your beef and broccoli.  
  
Ling: Fine  
  
Jin: Chinese take out and coffee.  
  
Ling: A combination of Jin's favorite thing.  
  
Jin: The only way to make this night better is the Sound Music.  
  
Ling: I can't believe that is your favorite movie.  
  
Jin: Eh. I like it.  
  
Ling: Jin, have you ever wondered why you don't have a girlfriend. Because right now I can I think of many things.  
  
Jin: I have you don't I?  
  
Ling: But I'm not your girlfriend.  
  
Jin: Who needs one?  
  
Ling: You have to give me a piece of the orange chicken.  
  
Jin: No, I am not!  
  
Ling: Give the orange chicken to me or I gout your eyes with my chopsticks.  
  
Jin: That would hurt.  
  
Ling: That would hurt actually. Let me give it try.  
  
Jin: Its all about physical threats to you isn't me Xiaoyu?!?  
  
Ling: Yes Jin. Now give me the orange chicken!  
  
Jin: Hey, get off me!  
  
Ling: Not until you give me the orange chicken.  
  
Jin: Fine, here, I give you the orange chicken. But if you eat it all  
  
Ling: I won't eat it all.  
  
Jin: Alright then.  
  
Ling: Alright then.  
  
I look into the room and I see them. Everything. Soul Mates. They are always at the coffee house, every 8 o'clock. Tonight is like any night. They order Chinese from Law's place, and eat it at the coffee house. I never understood why they did that. They have playful banter, like every night and if you just looked in you would mistaken them for a couple. But they are not.  
I head home to my dorm. Tomorrow would be the start of another busy and boring day. I wake and head to the coffee house, I need to get my coffee fix in the morning. I see the two there again. I first thought they were a couple, but I overhear conversations with friends and they don't admit to it. The two are always talking and the two seem to have an obsession for coffee, they are always here. Oddly enough the boy's dorm is right next to mine. And at the earliest times in the morning I can hear the talking. What they talk about isn't it important. As long as they talk about something, I'm a man looking into a perfect world. An intruder in a realm of peace. But somehow watching them makes me feel better. That with all the violence and hate in the world, there can also be love.  
Its night time and to my surprise they are at the coffee house again. They smile and giggle and pass playful banter. I know there is hope in the world. They may not be so the called "lovers" they are soul mates. Yup, real life soul mates.. 


	15. Play Wright of the Year

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.  
  
"Play Wright of the Year, aka. Invocation of Eyes of March"  
  
Summary: Jin is asked by the school to write a play called Invocation, but Jin finds it hard to find inspiration to write when half the cast doesn't know what the title means.  
  
Author's Note: In case you're wondering what the word invocation means, it means invoke, or a prayer to God for assistance, or just a higher power.  
  
Ling: So, Jin, what have you been doing all day?  
  
Jin: Well, after I ran over a dog, I then returned to by cannibalistic ways and ate the first man I saw.  
  
Ling: You had to have done something that wasn't normal.  
  
Jin: I got asked by the School Committee of the fine arts to write a play.  
  
Ling: A play? Wow Jin.  
  
Jin: Yeah, already they have chosen a title, Invocation.  
  
Ling: Like, the word invoke?  
  
Jin: Well I guess.  
  
Ling: So tell me Mr. Playwright, what is this play about?  
  
Jin: Religious conflicts in the Renaissance years with words to depict it like disestablishmentarianism.  
  
Ling: That sums of the play in one word. Great Jin.  
  
Jin: Laugh now, but I'm going to make this a great play.  
  
Ling: I think everyone might get confused.  
  
Jin: Yes.  
  
Ling: Alright Jin, tell me, is your story filled with action, romance, graphic scenes of adult nature?  
  
Jin: I'm appalled by that lady Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: Yeah well stick up your disestablishmentarianisms like ways.  
  
Jin: Ling, you know that made no sense.  
  
Ling: Yeah, but the word is fun to use in a sentence. Like gopher.  
  
Jin: And people say I act like a child.  
  
Ling: The innocents of a child is pure and wonderful.  
  
Jin: You've been reading those poetry books I gave.  
  
Ling: Emily Dickinson is great.  
  
Jin: I wonder sometimes how we became friends.  
  
Ling: Fate.  
  
Jin: Xiao. I have no idea what that meant, but I got to make it the play meeting. Meet at your place tonight Xiaoyu?  
  
Ling: I rented a movie.  
  
Jin: It better be a good one.  
  
Ling: It is! But it's a surprise.  
  
Jin: I don't like surprises.  
  
Ling: And why not?  
  
Jin: Look at famous historical figures in history. Julius Cesar, Napoleon.  
  
Ling: What, they died and got food named after them.  
  
Jin: Like Brutus goes to Cesar and goes, Hey Julius, I got a surprise for you! Then getting stabbed.  
  
Ling: You ruined the emotional factor of the play.  
  
Jin: Beware the eye so March Ling!  
  
Ling: Alright. I will need to remember that one Jin.  
  
Jin: Hey, it's up to you to heed the warning. Julius didn't heed thy warning and look at him now, all his friends stab in with some scary daggers.  
  
Ling: Jin, you don't have that many friends, it would practically be me and Julia stabbing you in the back.  
  
Jin: I think getting stab in the back in anyway is painful.  
  
Ling: Maybe our lives could be like an Edgar Allan Poe story.  
  
Jin: I want to be Red Death.  
  
Ling: I want to be Red Death.  
  
Jin: Fine, I'll be the Raven.  
  
Ling: As long as I get to be Red Death.  
  
Jin: Fine, whatever makes you happy Ling.  
  
Ling: Don't you have to be somewhere?  
  
Jin: I'm leaving, but if I find my apartment clean, I'm so blaming you.  
  
Ling: I will resist the temptation of cleaning your room Jin.  
  
Jin: You better.  
  
Ling: Alright. Jin, where is the spaghetti leftover from last night?  
  
Jin: I ate them all.  
  
Ling: But that was good spaghetti!  
  
Jin: I think I have some garlic bread still.  
  
Ling: Be still by beating heart. Thy garlic bread!  
  
Jin: Maybe you should be an actress in my play. The tragic Ling Xiaoyu, who in a murderous rage, kills her lover in Lizzie Borden fashion.  
  
Ling: That play is going to be one heck of a play Jin. Invocation, antidisestablishmentarianism, Lizzie Borden copy cats. The whole package.  
  
Jin: Actually its disestablishmentarianism.  
  
Ling: Yeah, yeah whatever. Now go playwright of the year!!!  
  
Jin: Remember Ling, BEWARE THE EYES OF MARCH.  
  
Ling: So I'll be suspicious all March 15.  
  
Jin: That is the date of the eyes of March?  
  
Ling: Yes Jin, it looks like you need to brush up on classic literature.  
  
AT THE PLAY AUDITORIUM  
  
Jin: Alright!!  
  
Marty: I have a question Jin, my character Aason, what is his motive for being, well all weird.  
  
Allison: Jin, I'm confused. What does, pre-pet-tru.  
  
Jin: sound it out.  
  
Allison: I don't know.  
  
Jin: Perpetuate.  
  
Allison: Stop using big words around me Jin.  
  
Marty: I can't read the script. And what does invocation mean?  
  
Jin: To invoke?  
  
Allison: Is there something that we should know about the title Jin?  
  
Jin: Well, Invocation, is symbolism for the way the men in the story who can't make up their minds if they should banish the men and women who didn't follow the Roman Catholic religion at that time and believe they could invocate, or invoke God's presence to guide them to a righteous decision.  
  
Allison: so.  
  
Jin: I give up.  
  
Ling: Yeah, Mr. Playwright of the year.  
  
Jin: Oh yeah.  
  
Ling: So how is Mr. Playwright doing right now?  
  
Jin: My stars don't even understand the synopsis of my story.  
  
Ling: Maybe put the story in easy terms for them. Tell me what you told them.  
  
Jin: Alright, well, men believe they could invocate, or invoke God's presence to help them make a good decision on what they should do with atheists.  
  
Ling: That is totally reasonable Jin. But try to tone it down for everyone else. People aren't always as smart as you.  
  
Jin: Sorry, you're the only person I communicate with, and your above on the intelligent o-meter.  
  
Ling: Woo, there's a meter now.  
  
Jin: Hasn't there always been one?  
  
Ling: Here, I have a good idea, we eat and that new sushi restaurant and we find a way to finish your script.  
  
Jin: Sounds good to me.  
  
Ling: good.  
  
Marty: Can I come to?  
  
Author's Note: References?  
  
Disestablishmentarianism: someone who is against an established force, most referred to as someone who is against the Church in politics and such on.  
  
Antidisestablishmentarianism: It's the same thing, but with pre-fix anti, which is against. So its against, people who are against an established force. It's a contradiction in terms. Or a paradox. Funny eh?  
  
Red Death: A character in one of Edgar Allan Poe's stories.  
  
The Raven: Another famous character from Edgar Allan Poe's story. Nevermore  
  
Julius Cesar, was killed by his friends, a betrayal of sorts. Beware the eyes of March was said from a seer, who warned that on March 15( The eyes) that something horrible would happen to him. But this is only in the play Julius Cesar by Shakespeare.  
  
Napoleon: Famous French General (and ruler) defeated at The Battle of Waterloo.  
  
Lizzie Borden: She is the suspect of the murders of her step mother and father, of extremely gruesome murders, where the victims were killed with an ax. The murders were never solved, and though she was suspected, there is no solid proof she did it. There is even a little poem for it.  
  
If they confused you , just ignore it and read the story. I wanted to fill this chapter with this stuff because, well its interesting and stuff, well to me it is. Hope you enjoyed the story! 


	16. Jin's Tango With Fate

Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.  
  
"Jin's Tango with Fate"  
  
Summary: After meeting a friend of Mr. Mishima, certain chain of events makes Jin ask questions, about, love, hope, faith and soul mates. (Jin Pov)  
  
I was thinking of ideas for my play at the park. Very unlike me, since I have this liking to being inside more. The play was getting some where and I was happy. Of course I had to dumb it down but who really cares. I'm writing the last scene of the play when it happens. I see a family strolling by, but some how time seems to slow down on them. The husband and the wife, and their child in a carriage, peace. Utter peace. But I get, well I wouldn't necessary a vision, but I see Ling and I and our child in the carriage. But the scene ends and everything returns back to normal. Oddly enough, the family stops right in front of me.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: You look familiar.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Mr. Hirchou: I'm a close friend of Mr. Mishima, or I mean I was. He would always talk about his favorite students.  
  
Jin: Oh. I'm Jin Kazama.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: I know who are. Well what an odd twist of fate that I meet you here. Oh here is my wife, Zhing Hirchou.  
  
Zhing: Your Japanese right Mr. Kazama?  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: Here is our son.  
  
Jin: You're first born?  
  
Mr. Hirchou: No, our first son is at pre-school right now. We're off to pick up.  
  
Jin: Well I have to be going anyway, nice to meet you.  
  
And respectfully I got up and shook the hands of the two. I then went off back to my dorm. I had a class in about an hour, so I had some time to relax. It was so weird that I ran into them. Maybe I should get a snack at the coffee house and call Ling. I'm about to call her when the phone rings.  
  
Ling: Hey Jin.  
  
Jin: Are you psychic Ling?  
  
Ling: No, but if you believe so, then yes.  
  
Jin: That is the answer I would like to hear. Because I was just about to you call you.  
  
Ling: Well then I'm a psychic.  
  
Jin: That's cool. Then what am I thinking,  
  
Ling: I have an hour before class and maybe I should get something at the coffee house.  
  
Jin: No way Ling.  
  
Ling: Jin, you do this every day before your math class, an hour before you get something to eat at the coffee house.  
  
Jin: Am I that predictable Ling?  
  
Ling: Yes, yes you are.  
  
Jin: So where are you?  
  
Ling: At the library.  
  
Jin: Find anything?  
  
Ling: Well I'm still looking.  
  
Jin: Well I got to go, the coffee house awaits me.  
  
Ling: Alright, bye Jin.  
  
Jin: Bye Ling.  
  
So I leave my dorm and head off to the coffee house. But my head does something weird again when things started to slow down again. I see a man with a guitar playing. The song is familiar but I don't know where the music came from. Things return to normal. I get out a dollar and drop it the musician case. Today has been really weird. I head toward the coffee house and enter. Weird enough, the music that the guitarist was playing is now on the radio. Weird. I head for the counter when a strange looking man runs into me. Coffee sprays everywhere from the man's hands, and time slows down again. Am I going crazy? But instead of stopping ,the man keeps running. I then head out the door to find him, but he is, gone. But now I'm covered in coffee. Great. I head out the coffee house and head towards my dorm to get a pair of clean clothes. About the time I reach my dorm, I have about enough time to get to class. That was stupid. Geesh.  
After class I plan to get that long awaited coffee. MMMM, coffee. I hear the song again. The same song , that I heard the guitar player playing. I just can't remember, where that song is from. As I head out of the coffee I get rammed again by that weird stranger. Fate just won't let me have a coffee today, will it? I then chase after the mysterious stranger. I tap his back and he turns around. It's Mr. Hirchou.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: Well its nice to see you again Mr. Kazama  
  
Jin: Um.. Yeah  
  
Mr. Hirchou: What happened to your shirt Jin, its covered in coffee.  
  
Jin: I'm asking the same question.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: What?  
  
Jin: Nevermind. It was good to see you again Mr. Hirchou.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: Well it was good to see you again Jin.  
  
What in the world is going on today? Nothing seems to make any sense! I walk and hope for something to make sense. I head back to my dorm to get some rest. I turn on the radio and head for the shower, when I hear that song again. Must be a really famous song I think as I finish up my quick shower. I dress and plan to finally get my cup of coffee, until the door bell rings. I open the door to find no one, well a magazine called 12: 56. Weird. I look down the hall and see the strange man, again, but I lose sight of him when he turns. Odd. Then it all starts to make sense, 12:56, the song. I had to tell Xiaoyu about this one. I head out the door and to her dorm. But along the way I see the strange man again. He's just standing in the middle of the street. I look for a little while and time starts to slow down again. A car comes out of now where I do my first instinct. I jump and push the strange man out of the car's path. The stops and time returns to normal. When I look at the strange man again, but instead it's a crying little boy. Then I see Mr. Hirchou, he's yelling something about saving his son. But all I can remember now is blacking out.  
  
I wake up in a soft white bed. Its Mr. Hirchou.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: Jin, its good to know your okay. You saved my son's life.  
  
Jin: Um. Your welcome.  
  
Mr. Hirchou: Thank you so much.  
  
After a few minutes of Mr. Hirchou giving me his gratitude he leaves the room. But before he leaves.  
  
Jin: do you believe in soul mates?  
  
Mr. Hirchou: What?  
  
Jin: I'm just wondering .  
  
Mr. Hirchou: Yes Jin, I believe soul mates. I believe that my wife is my soul mate And who knows maybe you'll find yours one day.  
  
Jin: I think I've already found mine.  
  
Mr. Hirchou leaves the room and I'm left alone with my thoughts. But time start to slow down again and I can hear footsteps, getting closer and closer to my room . I know who the person is.. Its Ling. When she enters thing return to normal .  
  
Ling: Jin, you're a hero.  
  
Jin: Thanks Ling.  
  
Ling: How are you doing Jin?  
  
Jin: Tired.  
  
Ling: When you landed you got a big bump on your head.  
  
Jin: I bet. Ouch.  
  
Ling: Well your going to fine Jin.  
  
Jin: Something strange happen to me today.  
  
Ling: Tell me about it.  
  
Jin: I heard a song all day. I didn't know where the song was from, but after I received a magazine called 12: 56 I realized it.  
  
Ling: Realized what Jin?  
  
Jin: The song I heard all day was the song from when we first met. And the time we first met was at 12:56.  
  
Ling: You still remember what time we met Jin.  
  
Jin: Yes.  
  
Ling: That is sweet Jin.  
  
Jin: Ling, why aren't we, well you know, a couple?  
  
Ling: Because. Because Jin, I don't think we're ready for it. And let's take things slow..  
  
Jin: I couldn't agree anymore..  
  
And she was right. She is always right..I smile, life is good. And any ways she knows, I would wait forever for her. 


	17. The Aforementioned Melancholy

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.  
  
"The Aforementioned Melancholy"  
  
Summary: Ling ask Jin help for a story she has to do for creative writing class; Jin then uses his book, "The Aforementioned Melancholy" and somehow leads Ling into telling Jin of her adventure into her past life. (Continued from Chapter 6 "Triumphant as Fate")  
  
Ling: I need some help Jin.  
  
Jin: Sure Ling, what is that you need help with?  
  
Ling: Well I have to write a short story on anything for one of my classes.  
  
Jin: Well that sounds easy enough. Do you have an idea of what you want the story's plot to be?  
  
Ling: I really have no clue. You're the one writing a book. What is your book called?  
  
Jin: Well you read it. Well half of it.  
  
Ling: Yeah, but it didn't have a title.  
  
Jin: The Aforementioned Melancholy.  
  
Ling: Alright. Your book was about the book, Ruby and Matthew.  
  
I shutter at the words. I still haven't told Jin about my past life adventure. My adventure, when Ronnie had led me to a woman who believed in the past lives. For me into running into a gravestone of a man named Matthew. Of his lover, Ruby. How I ended up being Ruby in another life. And how oddly enough Jin's characters were Ruby and Matthew. But maybe Jin's latest adventure with Mr. Hirchou would make Jin more opened minded. I can hear Jin, he just keeps talking. I should be paying attention.  
  
Jin: So practically it's an ill tragic romance from the start where Ruby and Matthew were friends since childhood, but with war and death and famine, the relationship was doomed to fail, well on a physically level that is, but deep inside they will always love each other.  
  
Ling: You always have to be complicated with your reviews.  
  
Jin: That's me Ling.  
  
Ling: Always being complicated.  
  
Jin: Well when is this project due?  
  
Ling: It's due in a week.  
  
Jin: Well let's relax and we'll think of something while we watch television.  
  
Ling: The past few weeks of television has been boring.  
  
Jin: We could watch Alias.  
  
Ling: Jin it's a rerun.  
  
Jin: How about Will and Grace?  
  
Ling: Rerun.  
  
Jin: Seinfeld?  
  
Ling: It's always going to be a re-run Jin.  
  
Jin: Alright, no more television. Let's go back to the story.  
  
Ling: Jin, there is something I have to tell you.  
  
Jin: What is it Ling?  
  
Ling: Something weird happened to me a few months ago..  
  
Jin: Okay, tell me.  
  
Ling: Well I remember having dinner with Ronnie, and you and Julia were there too.  
  
Jin: I don't remember that.  
  
Ling: Are you going to let me finish?  
  
Jin: sorry.  
  
Ling: Alright. You remember I had to get a human interest story for the school's paper?  
  
Jin: Sure do. You complained about it for weeks.  
  
Ling: Back to my story. Ronnie lead me to a woman named Martha who believed in reincarnation and that post hypnotic regression to gather the knowledge of one's past life.  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
Ling: Well I was driving back and I see this strange man in the road and I stop for him. Well actually I slam on the brakes and swerve off the road.  
  
Jin: I remember that, I called you and you needed a ride home.  
  
Ling: Well I found a gravestone with the name Matthew.  
  
Jin: Oh.  
  
Ling: Well I felt connected to it somehow. I checked out the name on the internet and he was in love with a girl named Ruby. Though they didn't know much about Matthew they ID's him by a locket he wore of Ruby. After a scary incident at my apartment, I went to Julia to find the locket.  
  
Jin: Continue.  
  
Ling: I found it Jin. I then went to the place where they tested post hypnotic regression and somehow I turned out to be Ruby. Then my mom calls Ronnie and tells me he's dead but I could have sworn I saw him.  
  
Jin: The, I'm sorry but my daughter was dead, and there is no way you could have picked her up on the road story?  
  
Ling: The emotional factor is again sucked out by Jin Kazama. Everyone give him a round of applause.  
  
Jin: Sorry Ling.  
  
Ling: So, then I read that part of your book you let me read and your characters were Matthew and Ruby. I then see the strange man but when I tap his shoulder, he turns out to be you.  
  
Jin: So, we're soul mates?  
  
Ling: Yeah. I guess soul.  
  
Jin: Well its better than Christie Montiero. A trillion, billion times better.  
  
Ling: Again with the emotional suck age. You don't believe me Jin?  
  
Jin: I do believe you. It coincides with my story about time slowing down and the certain little things that reminded me of you, the song that was playing the time we first met and so on. But who knew a book could be would play such an important role in your lives.  
  
Ling: What do you mean by that Jin?  
  
Jin: Well I gave Kazuya sample of my book and that was how I became friends with him. And then the part where I supposedly tapped into my subconscious mind and made my characters based on my past life and my soul mate.  
  
Ling: You know you're taking the whole, soul mate thing pretty calmly.  
  
Jin: I've always suspected it.  
  
Ling: The question though, what about that weird stranger?  
  
Jin: Was he wearing a green hate and an old black jacket?  
  
Ling: Actually yes.  
  
Jin: Odd.  
  
Ling: Who the heck was that guy?  
  
Jin: Some things aren't for us to know.  
  
Ling: Jin you never told me how you knew Baek was trying to kill me?  
  
Jin: I had a conversation with Kazuya. Actually numerous conversations with him.  
  
Ling: Okay then.  
  
Jin: Don't Scully me Ling.  
  
^_^ 


	18. Prosecution Part I

Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.  
  
"Prosecution Part I"  
  
Summary: Jin is called by the state prison by a request by death row inmate Baek Do San, days before his execution and tries to gain redemption for his actions, as Jin plans to pass judgment. Ling Xiaoyu gets side tracked when she is asked by a friend to visit someone at a cancer research facility. (Ling and Jin Pov)  
  
Jin  
  
Finals were coming up soon and I had to study my brains out. But of course, fill my coffee need and call Ling. I head for the phone when it rings. I pick it up and of course, it's the state prison. But oddly enough, they ask me to visit. I ask the nature of my visit and they say to visit death row inmate Baek Do San. The man who had killed by mentor Kazuya Mishima in a jealous rage because of Kazuya's affair with Baek's wife Jun. I don't reply and they say they will let me think about it. "You should visit the man Jin" I turn around to see none other than the dead , enigmatic Kazuya.  
  
Jin: Kazuya, you scared the crap out of me.  
  
Kazuya: I thought you would have been use to that by now.  
  
Jin: Sorry, but when dead mentors come back to give you cryptic messages it's not something you get use to.  
  
Kazuya: Alright. But back to what I was saying. You should visit him.  
  
Jin: I have nothing to say to that man. I'm surprised you haven't haunted him.  
  
Kazuya: He made a mistake. I'm not saying I'm condoning him killing me and all, but Jin, everyone deserve forgiveness.  
  
Jin: That's Mr. Jun talking isn't it?  
  
Kazuya: No time for your witty remarks Jin. See him, let him die with a piece of mind. He knows what he had done wrong and he's suffering for it. He is willing do die for his crimes Jin. Redemption is a long and winding road and with you talking to him might make it easier.  
  
Jin: I just can't. He killed you. He tried to kill her.  
  
Kazuya: Ling.  
  
Jin: You two are the only things I had left in the world.  
  
Kazuya: You still have her Jin.  
  
Jin: But he almost took her away from me. I can't talk to that man.  
  
Kazuya: Forgiveness is a virtue Jin.  
  
Jin: Well maybe I'm just not capable of it.  
  
Kazuya: Please re-consider. But it's your decision.  
  
Then it happens again. I wake up on my couch. I was going to see Mr. Do San. Only two people could ever make me change my mind. Ling and Kazuya. And somehow the being dead never stops Kazuya. Geesh.  
  
LING  
  
I have so much home work to do. Of course, I head into my dorm and get out a Star Bucks Double Shot Espresso, I got to have my coffee and for the phone to call Jin. Instead, someone knocks on my door. Geesh, it's not a day unless I called Jin. I opened the door to find someone from my study group and good friend Nina Williams.  
  
Nina: Hey Ling can I ask you a favor?  
  
Ling: Sure , anything Nina.  
  
Nina: You know Sasha Menbun?  
  
Ling: The girl in our study group?  
  
Nina: Yeah, she and I are good friends. And she's been diagnosed with lung cancer and I've been asking people to visit her to try to make her feel better.  
  
Ling: Sure. When do you want me to visit her?  
  
Nina: Well I'm going to check on her. How about you come along?  
  
Ling: Alright. Sounds good.  
  
Somehow visiting Sasha would be one of the most important things in my life.  
  
JIN  
  
I arrive at the state penitentiary where they brief me on what if and so on. I enter and I see him. Baek, the man who had tried to take my soul mate. The one who had killed my mentor. Sitting there waiting for me to excuse for his behavior. I'm not here to forgive him I'm here to condemn him.  
  
Baek: Jin.  
  
Jin: Yes.  
  
Baek: I'm sorry.  
  
Jin: You think I will forgive you.  
  
Baek: Damn it Jin, I'm trying as hard as I can!  
  
Jin: No you aren't! God, I don't even know why I came here in the first place!  
  
Baek: Jin, just please know that I'm sorry for what I have done. That I know that I should suffer for this.  
  
Jin: You sound like a righteous man Baek, but your not.  
  
Baek: Just please forgive me!  
  
Jin: I'm not going to ease your mind Mr. Baek!  
  
The next thing I know Baek is some weird zombie and then he then cryptically yells " YOU LOSE HER. IN EVERY LIFE YOU LOSE YOU" All of a sudden everything returns to normal.  
  
Baek: Excuse me Jin?  
  
I stare in completely awe. " I have to get out of here" and I rush out of the prison and into my car.  
  
Kazuya: That wasn't him Mr. Kazama.  
  
Jin: Then who, or what the heck was that?  
  
Kazuya: Fate.  
  
Jin: Fate usual appears to me as a black jacket , green cap wearing stranger.  
  
Kazuya: Well the many faces of fate.  
  
Jin: What does he mean by I'll lose her?  
  
Kazuya: I can't tell you. But you need to get back there Jin. You need to forgive him.  
  
Jin: Not after he gets possessed by one of the many faces of Fate and you tell me to get back and talk to him.  
  
Kazuya: Maybe you'll learn more about what that message meant Jin. He needs to be forgiven Jin. Let his soul rest. I promise, I will use all my power to make sure no one, or anything get involved. It's important Jin. You need to let his soul rest.  
  
LING  
  
Nina: Sasha, it's me Nina and one of our friends Ling.  
  
Sasha was smart and athletic. But she looked so broken on the bed. Just broken.  
  
Sasha: Ling.  
  
Ling: It's so good to see you Sasha.  
  
Sasha: Nina, how have you been? Ling?  
  
Her words were soft and slow and pain showed in her. It hurt her to speak.  
  
Nina: Save your rest Sasha, you know what the doctor said about saving up your energy. Ling, I'm going to get something to eat for us, can you keep Sasha company?  
  
Ling: Sure Nina.  
  
Nina left the room and I go up to Sasha. I want to initiate a conversation but it wasn't the right time. I grab onto her hand and hold it and we speak without words.. But all of a sudden she changed, into some zombie and her hold on my hands tightened. YOU HAVE BEEN MARKED!!!! I scream but a second later she is back on the bad sleeping and a nurse comes rushing in to see what the commotion was. I then try to calm myself down, but that was the most frighten experience of my life.. What did she mean by that?  
  
Her words followed me for the rest of day. 


	19. Execution Part II

Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken!  
  
Author's note: This is a two part chapter thingie, they can't stand alone. So read the chapter before this one Prosecution Part I  
  
"Execution Part II"  
  
Summary: As Jin finally tries to receive some peace with Baek, Ling Xiaoyu starts to ask questions pertaining to her health and the horrifying message she got from Sasha.  
  
JIN  
  
I still had no clue what was in store for me when I headed back to speak to Baek. Did I fear that fate would use Baek as a puppet to warn me of something? Or would I get out of control and kill the man who tried to kill Ling Xiaoyu? My questions were soon to be answered.  
  
Jin: I'm sorry Mr. Baek, but it wasn't a good time for just then.  
  
Baek: Do you love her Jin?  
  
Jin: Who?  
  
Baek: Ling Xiaoyu?  
  
Jin: You mean the one you tried to kill?  
  
Baek: I'm sorry Jin.  
  
Jin: She still has nightmares of you.  
  
Baek: I wouldn't blame her.  
  
Jin: When I found you, the poem that Kazuya wrote for Jun was carved in the floor. What exactly happened in my dorm?  
  
Baek: You wouldn't believe me.  
  
Jin: Try me.  
  
Baek: I saw her. Jun. She had a disappointed look on my face, but she then touched by fore head and things got bright. I start to cry and oddly enough there it was, the poem carved into the floor where Jun had originally stood.  
  
Jin: Oh.  
  
Baek: I'm sorry Jin.  
  
Jin: I don't think I'll ever forgive you.  
  
Baek: Well.  
  
Jin: But a wise man told me that forgiveness is a virtue. Baek, I don't feel I will ever forgive you. But forgiveness is what you need. Redemption.  
  
Baek: You're a smart boy Jin.  
  
Jin: Thanks. I don't condone you, but some where in my heart, I have forgiven you. Never for the crimes you have committed but for the part where you knew you had made a mistake and you were willing to suffer for it.  
  
Baek: Thank You.  
  
Jin: I have to be going now Baek.  
  
Baek: 12:56.  
  
Jin: What???  
  
Baek: Tonight Jin. It's my execution time. Well its 12:00 but it will take time. And I have an odd feeling it will be 12:56.  
  
Jin: Alright. I'm have to be going now.  
  
Baek: Thank you Jin, for even coming today.  
  
Jin: Good will towards man.  
  
LING  
  
As I wander aimless around the halls of the hospital I think about the message that Sasha had given me. About how "I've been marked". Been marked for what? Then I see him, the strange man with the green hat and black jacket. I chase the man down and end up in a strange hallway. I then finally catch up and tap the stranger on his shoulders. It turns out to be Dr. Sullivan Mudune. The same doctor treating Sasha. I have a strange feeling inside of me, and questions that were that very moment unnerving me. "Dr. Mudune, can I get a biopsy?" I'm at surprised at myself and Dr. Mudune is surprised by my forwardness. But I feel it's important.  
  
JIN  
  
I head home and get something to eat. I have a left over burger from where Ling and I had eaten last night. I take the burger out of the bag and re-heat in the microwave. Of course Kazuya had to bother me again.  
  
Kazuya: You did the write thing there Jin.  
  
Jin: Did I?  
  
Kazuya: Of course Jin, you ended the suffering of another.  
  
Jin: Well okay.  
  
Kazuya: So Jin, I have some information on scary fate thing.  
  
Jin: What? You're not going to speak to me in riddles? Vague riddles that I don't get until it's too late?  
  
Kazuya: Jin. Be prepared.  
  
Jin: Prepared for what? I'm just want to enjoy my hamburger, or unless it will burn me or something. Or maybe I'll get mad cow disease. That would kind of suck.  
  
Kazuya: Jin, fate isn't evil and cruel, it's fair. Its how things were meant to work out.  
  
Jin: Just tell me what all that crap means? Am I in danger, or is Ling?  
  
Kazuya: I don't know Jin. I just know that something will happen that will change your life. And it doesn't look like a good thing for you Jin.  
  
Jin: Just tell me already Kazuya. I think I have a right to no what is going on!!!  
  
The phone rings and I hear Ling crying.  
  
Jin: Oh God Ling, is there something wrong?  
  
Ling: Jin. Oh. Please meet me by the pier. It's important.  
  
Jin: I'll be there right now.  
  
Kazuya: Remember Jin, be prepared.  
  
Jin: God Kazuya, I will be!  
  
Kazuya: Just please.  
  
Jin: I know, I know be prepared.  
  
And I head out my door and run for the car in record time and race off to the pier, where me and Ling would meet sometimes just for the fun of it. I race through the cars not caring about speed limits or lights. I make it to the pier to see Ling's car and her standing right outside of the car. I hit the brakes, turn off the ignition and run out of my car. She's crying. She's been crying. I hug and she clings on to me, the same way she did when Baek had attacked her in my dorm..  
  
Jin: Ling what is wrong?  
  
Ling: Jin..  
  
She can barely speak right now. She is sobbing and I hold her tight into my embrace. " What is wrong Ling?" She then lets go of me and hands me the paper. I read it. Oh God.  
  
Ling: Jin. I have brain cancer.  
  
Jin: No!! I won't believe it!!!  
  
And I throw the medical papers into the waters of the ocean. God, YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Jin: Its not right! There must be some mistake.  
  
Ling: I asked them Jin. I'm dying Jin.  
  
Jin: NO YOUR NOT!!!  
  
And salty tears come rushing down my face. GOD, I CAN'T LOSE HER!!! And I smash my hands into the glass of my car. My hand breaks through and there is blood and shatter glass everywhere. I don't care. I then falls to my knees and I lose it. My tears come rushing out and Ling comes to comfort me. She is the strong one, she is dying. But she is the strong one. Always. Forever. For me. And she holds me. And we cry by the icy waters of the pier and we don't move from this spot for a long time. As I cry myself to death. PLEASE.. I CAN'T LOSE HER. I can't lose her, and I chant as a mantra in my head. Maybe it will come true. She then guides me to her car and we try to gather our composure but instead we continue crying. As she holds me and kisses my forehead, I realize that she is truly my soul mate. And I just can't lose her. I can't..  
  
THE END???  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! I'M OUT!! 


End file.
